No Rules, Regulations or Restrictions
by mackrayereads
Summary: Andie and Chase FINALLY get together! But when tragedy strikes, repeatedly, will their love last? And when an old 'friend' comes for a visit, bringing forgotten memories, MSA looks more like an episode of The Hills to Andie than it did before!
1. Ch 1

**I DON'T OWN A THING. DUH. ****Pretty boring here in southern Indiana. Went shopping with my bro's girlfriend 3 days ago it was pretty boring got some cute stuff tho. Got the SU2 DVD today! I have an unhealthy obsession, yes it's true! A shout-out 2 a girl w/ some of da BEST Step Up 2 the Streets fics on FF, Danyi I'm talkin bout you!**

**A/N: okay my first SU2 fic so be easy. Mostly lots of semi-hot fluff directly after the ending of the movie. Don't worry, will be some drama next chapter, I mean she's going back to MSA there's obviously going to be some drama, right? Right! Can't say anymore, get to reading! **

Andie pulled away from Chase beaming like a schoolgirl who just got an A.

"Hmm…," she said, pretend thinking. "Who woulda thought? Boy Band's makin a comeback. Not that I'm complaining." Chase smiled at her and leaned for another kiss, but the crew interrupted them.

"Oh, NOW they decide to suck face!" Missy exclaims, smirking; barely avoiding Andie's smack on the backside of her head.

"C'mon I'll take y'all home," Chase said to the crew. They managed to make their way out of the Dragon in 10 minutes. Cable stuck his hand into the front seat where Chase and Andie sat and Chase handed Cable his iPod. Cable plugged it into his laptop that he left in Chase's car. All of a sudden there was a huge battle over who got to decide what to listen to.

"Goddamnit just hand over my laptop!" Cable eventually yelled. The aforementioned laptop was given to Cable via Fly and he decided on 'Way I Are' by Timbaland. This quieted down the car…until Kido had to start singing along and soon the whole car was a choir. Missy was the last one dropped off until there was just Chase and Andie in the car. He drove a bit until he was in Andie's driveway.

"You're home. I guess I'll see you-" Chase started.

"Chase Collins get your ass in that house now, you're spending the night, it's starting to get bad out here," Andie demanded. They both instinctively looked out of Chase's windshield. Indeed it was getting bad; the sky didn't go for 30 seconds without thunder booming or lightning flashing. They looked back at each other.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Chase murmured seductively. Andie blushed scarlet. They both raced out of Chase's SUV and into the house.

"ANDRIA CASSANDRA WEST! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" they heard a blood-curdling scream. They froze in their tracks.

"Oh shit, I'm so dead!" Andie muttered. Chase chuckled, grabbed her hand, squeezed it once, and let go of it. "We're right here, Sarah!" Andie yelled.

"We?" Sarah asked coming out of the kitchen, all anger forgotten. "Ah, I assume you're the famous Chase. Nice to finally meet you; I'm Sarah, Andie's guardian. She speaks very highly of you."

Chase shook her hand from behind Andie. "Nice to meet you too." He then raised an eyebrow at Andie, wrapped his arms around her abdomen from behind and nuzzled he neck. "I knew you couldn't get enough of me Sunshine." He mumbled into the crook of her neck. She giggled while turning around in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Watch it Boy Band, I might love you but if you weren't cute I'd be hurting that ego-filled head of yours. God I still wonder how you get that thing through a door sometimes," Andie muttered darkly. Chase shut up her ranting by licking the crook of her neck. This got her quiet quickly. Sarah saw the whole exchange with a small smile. _'So Andie finally found someone with a temper and passion to match hers. Good for her. I hope he makes her happy.'_

"So I take it we're reconsidering the Texas thing? Director Collins called me earlier." Sarah asked Andie. The latter turned away from Chase looking at Sarah, shocked.

"You mean I can stay?!" Andie exclaimed. Sarah barely got out a nod before she was attacked by Andie hugging her, giving millions of thank-you's. Andie broke away from Sarah and lunged at Chase giving him a bear hug which he returned, but Andie turned around again. "Oh my, I forgot to ask, can Chase…" Sarah just nodded again before calling goodnight and going upstairs. Andie beamed at her then gave Chase a look. "You better have clean clothes in your car."

"Already brought 'em in, babe," Chase laughed and kissed her temple. He wrapped his arms around her again and resumed the licking of her neck. Andie shivered and quietly moaned.

"Jeez Boy Band, you sure know how to get a girl hot and bothered, even when she's freezing and soaked to the bone," Andie whispered into his chest. She smirked when he growled slightly. She backed away from him and pulled him upstairs to her room. "You change in the bathroom I'll change in here. Now go." She pushed his back towards the bathroom gently. As soon as the door closed Andie peeled off her wet clothes an put them in her hamper. She snuck on a pair of Chase's boxers from his duffel bag and put on one of Tyler's old white wife beaters. She remembered the day she cut it short. Tyler had had a fit when he saw, but Andie suckered him into letting her keep it, but he knew even if he said no, she'd still wear it

When Chase came out of Andie's bathroom he was in a black wife beater and dark blue sweatpants. He saw Andie sprawled out on her bed with her eyes closed a small smile on her face, probably asleep by now. _'Well that won't do…'_ Chase thought. He turned off the light then walked over to Andie quietly and laid on top of her. She didn't open her eyes, but her smile got a little bigger and she hummed for a second. Chase kissed her temple. Still nothing. He was looking for a reaction, she knew it and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

He kissed her cheek. He kissed along her jaw line. He pecked her lips quickly. He nibbled on her earlobe. He gave her neck swift kisses. And still nothing. He licked her neck even but nothing, she just shivered a bit. _'Time for more drastic measures'_ he thought. He sat up and straddled Andie's petite waist and licked the top of her left breast. Her eyes snapped open as she gave a low moan. She rolled over so she was laying on top of him.

"We'll have time for this tomorrow," Andie said, the tiredness evident in her voice. "Can we just please go to sleep now?" Chase felt a rush or guilt for egging her on when she was obviously exhausted, but the feeling was gone once he registered what she said.

"So…a rain check?" Chase asked. Andie swore she hear him smirking. She nodded against his chest to tired to say a thing. They pulled the blankets over themselves and rolled onto their sides to they were both facing the wall. Andie snuggled back into Chase's chest and visibly relaxed as felt him drape his left arm over her body onto her bare stomach, and pulled her closer.

"Love you Andie, goodnight."

"Love you to Chase, night."

Andie woke up first at 6. She said some things about where the sun could put it's sunshine, and turned over so she had her face in Chase's chest. Wait, what?! She looked up and nearly hit her head on Chase's chin. Andie leaned up and kissed his lips gently. He shifted slightly and Andie nuzzled his neck before falling asleep again.

When Chase woke up he saw the top of Andie's head buried in his neck. He scanned her figure and stopped at her bottoms. Were those _his_ boxers? 'I guess I'll have to ask Andie about that later…' he thought, mentally laughing. Chase kissed her head and she started to stir. Andie cracked an eye open and looked at Chase she kissed his cheek before rolling over him and off the bed. Chase got up after her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"C'mon Boy Band, we gotta take a shower," Andie said. Chase smiled and muttered, "I'd be delighted love." they walked towards the bathroom and Andie closed the door behind them.

"Good god where are those children?" Sarah asked herself. She looked at Charlie who was eating in the living room, watching Jimmy Neutron. "ANDIE! CHASE! BREAKFAST!" She heard a THUMP! and then a CRASH!, then a "She did it!" mixed with a "He did it!", a resounding sigh, then a very feminine "FINE! Chase and I both did it!" A few moments later, the teens walked into the kitchen.

"Finally gracing up with your presence I see," Sarah said. They both blushed and muttered 'sorry'. She handed them their breakfasts and they sat at the table.

"Thanks again for letting me stay the night Sarah," Chase said after taking a bite of eggs.

"Your welcome, now Andie," Sarah pointed her fork at Andie, who looked surprised and slightly frightened. "I think your room looks a little blank without all of your posters and pictures on the walls. Your going to have to fix that because, your room can't look like someone threw up white." Andie nodded enthusiastically. **(A/N: oh yeah, didn't need spell check! Go me!) **

"So Sunshine, what should we do today? It's Saturday and we have nothing to do, let's fix that," Chase said looking at Andie.

"Well Boy Band, I got a text from Moose while w-you were in the shower, he said he was having a party at his place at 5. The, and I quote, 'whole crew and a select few special others are invited'. And by 'select few special others' he probably means Sophie." Andie blushed at her slip up about the shower while Chase smirked. Sarah narrowed her eyes but shook it off.

"Looks like we're going to a party then," Chase said, standing up. He put his dish in the sink as did Andie. "C'mon Sunshine, let's go fix your room."

Once they got up to Andie's room, she sat on her bed and said, "And by fix you mean…make-out right?" Chase responded by tackling her to her bed. They made-out for the majority of the morning.

"Moose!" Andie exclaimed. They did their 'secret' handshake and him and Chase knocked fists. "This party is crazy! I thought you said 'the crew and select few special others'." Her and Chase snickered at this when Moose blushed scarlet.

"Yeah well word got out and more people showed up," Moose shrugged. "Oh Andie, Missy was looking for you in the kitchen. I think Cable wanted to show you something on his laptop Chase. He's out back mixing beats." Then Moose was gone.

Andie maneuvered **(again no spell check!) **her way into the kitchen to find Missy mixing drinks in a salsa dancing frenzy. Andie emitted a giggle, alerting Missy to her location. "Andie! Hola chica! How are you? I passed your house this morning and, I swear I wasn't hallucinating, but I saw Chase's car in your driveway! You and he didn't..? But you never know about t-"

"MISS!" Andie yelled. Missy jumped a little. "Hi, I'm good, yes he spent the night, yes we did, and I'm on birth control. Now chill girl! I see you making something with vodka in it, which means this can't mean anything good and holy." Missy froze. Andie waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay Miss?"

Missy snapped out of it. "Sorry chica, but did you say you _did_?!" Andie sighed and nodded. Missy squealed. The music was cut, and everyone's attention went to the kitchen. Andie frowned and yelled, "Never mind everything's fine! No blood or dying! Go back to the party!" Everyone paid them no attention now.

"So I can see why you're so tired! No sleep last night!" Missy smirked. Andie blushed.

"Missy if you must know it wasn't last night, it was this morning in the shower. Now if you say one thing to anyone I will take your Mexican little ass and-" Andie was interrupted by 2 strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind. "Hey babe." she heard and relaxed - Chase. "I'm guessing you told Missy?" Andie's eyes widened.

"You heard her from out there?!" Andie asked disbelievingly.

"I'm pretty sure all of the east coast heard it love." Chase chuckled.

"Yeah she told me," Missy shrugged. "Later chica!" she took 2 of her concoctions with her, one in each hand. Chase stuck his pointer finger in one of them and was bringing it to his mouth when Andie moved and she sucked it instead. Chase's eyebrows shot up.

"Mm, that is good," Andie said. Chase took his finger out of her mouth and sucked on it himself. He nodded in agreement and Andie slapped him arm slightly and untangled herself from his grip. "So…what are we? Friends? Friends with benefits? Boyfriend and girlfriend? What?" Andie asked.

Chase wrapped his arms around her. "Andie West I love you, what does that tell you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good answer. I love you to Chase Collins. So last answer I'm guessing?" Chase put her at an arm's length. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Andie smiled, nodded, and pulled him in for a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"Andie hi! I been looking for you!" Kido exclaimed. Andie pulled away from Chase and gave Kido a hug. "Hi Kido! What's going on?"

"I have an all-girls sleepover at my house tonight? You come?" She asked. Andie beamed and nodded. "Cool! At 8, Sophie say she pick up everyone. She be at your house 10 after 8. See you!" Andie turned to Chase.

"What was that about?" Chase asked taking a sip of Missy's concoction. He withdrew disgusted. "What's in this?!"

"Probably enough alcohol to choke his majesty," Andie laughed. "I'm going to Kido's for a sleepover. Sorry babe, no boys allowed." Chase pouted and Andie bit his bottom lip and withdrew quickly. She laughed when she heard his say something about a "damn tease".

"So Andie, truth or dare?" Sophie asked. Kido was laying on her stomach on her bed with her head at the foot end looking down, Fly was lounging in a bean bag chair, Missy was sitting in Kido's revolving cushy chair at her internet desk, and Sophie and Andie were sitting on the mountains of pillows and blankets on the floor.

"I'ma regret this but truth," said Andie.

"Are you dating Chase?" said Sophie. Andie bit her lip and nodded, blushing. "Have you…you know?"

"You only get one question!" exclaimed Andie. Sophie held up her hands in defense.

"I hit a nerve I'm guessing?" laughed Sophie the whole was in a fit of giggles except for Andie.

"Well they have, this morning in the shower Soph," Missy said nonchalantly **(no spell check)**, while filing her nails. Andie threw a pillow at her head, and Missy didn't notice. A pillow fight was staged. Seriously, feathers everywhere! When they were done, the girls noticed it was nearing 1 am. They decided to all go to bed on the mountain of blankets.

Andie woke up and went over to Kido's computer. She opened iTunes, and silently thanked Cable for updating all of their computers to an awesome hi-tech file he created. She scrolled down and decided to put on a pop song, just something to get them up. She clicked Pussycat Dolls "When I Grow Up" She put the volume all the way up, pressed repeat and pressed play.

The girls were singing and dancing randomly to PCD taking turns playing the different members. They watched the music video and picked up the dance quickly adding parts in. They then decided to also Ciara's "Like A Boy".

"OMG the guys are gonna fuck when they see us do this!" Missy said. They decided to perform the dance for the guys later and do it for the showcase, among their other dances. They went to the mall to buy their outfits. They decided that Andie was Kimberly, Missy was Melody, Sophie was Nicole, Kido was Jessica, and Fly was Ashley.

They all headed back to Kido's grabbed their things, sent the rest of the crew a texts to go to Sophie's in an hour she had a big studio to dance in.

Missy was right, the guys _did_ fuck. They did "Like A Boy" and then "When I Grow Up".

Cable then played one of his play lists and pressed play. The whole crew then started to dance.

Linkin Park - "Numb"

Omarion - "Touch"

Cute Is What We Aim For - "Curse of Curves"

Kat DeLuna - "Whine Up"

Omarion - "Entourage"

Nickelback - "Rock Star"

Etc…

Chase put his hands on Andie's hips and she put her hands on his. During "Entourage", Chase pulled Andie out of the studio and into one of the many guest bedrooms.

"I loved that," Chase told Andie while she was sitting on his lap nuzzling his neck she looked at him and smiled. They leaned down but Andie's phone rang. She pulled away while Chase cursed. She flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Andie, something happened! Charlie was in his football game, and all of a sudden about a dozen people in the audience pulled out guns and started open-fire! I'm okay, Charlie isn't! He got hit in shoulder, where his protective gear wasn't. They said it hit a bad nerve. Come to the hospital now! Oh my god I'm freak-"

"Sarah! I'm coming don't worry!" Andie shut her phone before Sarah could say anything else. She pulled Chase into the studio where people were still dancing. She ran over and cut the music. By now tears where streaming down her face. "C'mon people we've got to go, NOW! Hospital…Charlie…football…guns…shot…oh god…can't breath…help…help me…Chase…help…" And then everything went black.


	2. Is It You

**'Is It You' by Cassie DONT OWN!**

**As for the title, not copying! merely sharing...jk DANYI IF U HAVE A PROBLEM WIF IT, SRY! **

**If I owned a thing, would I be here right now?! No but I am so live with it! So I'm leaving for 5 days on Sunday; it really sucks because they might not have wireless where I'm going, but I'm taking my laptop so I can write just not post. So I got the SU2 DVD yesterday, it now resides on my iPod! Yay! I went to see Journey to the Center of the Earth 3-D. Josh Hutcherson is THE hottest actor ever!**

**So last chapter, Moose had a party and Kido had a very, odd sleepover. Charlie got shot (aw) and Andie passed out from shock, this almost happened to me once. You cry and get so upset and you can't breath. Pretty scary but I got my breathing in control before I dropped. This chapter, they go back to MSA, and a little drama. A Chase/Andie convo. Really sad, so technically sad fluff. LOL! GAWD, so much freaking sadness and crying! Don't say I didn't warn you! So get reading!**

Andie woke up on the couch, in her house. She looked around rapidly to find Chase's hand entwined tightly in hers. He woke up when she stirred.

"Oh you're up, good morning Sunshine, or night, depending on how you put it," Chase said looking out at the pitch black sky. "It's around 9, I think…"

"How's Charlie?!" Andie exclaimed. Chase chuckled and pulled her onto the floor and into his lap.

"Charlie is upstairs asleep, as is Sarah. Charlie just got out of the hospital a few hours ago. He just got a warning to not play football of strain the shoulder so the stitches don't bust open," Chase says kissing Andie's head. She visibly relaxed.

"C'mon Boy Band, it's the last night before we have to go back to MSA, let's get some sleep," Andie said, pulling Chase up to her room.

As Andie walked into MSA people stared. People whispered. And she didn't care, it was kind of expected. Though things weren't as bad as expected. Some people came up congratulating her on the Streets, saying it was on the internet. She just smiled and nodded, making a mental not to ask Cable about this at lunch. She had English first, with Moose thankfully so she had someone to fall asleep with.

"Hey Moose," Andie said doing their handshake. "How are you doing?"

"Great, someone put our video on the inter-" Andie covered his mouth and nodded, showing she already knew. "So how's Charlie?" asked Moose, as the class sat down. Andie opened her notebook and ripped out a small piece as Mr. Lucas started to talk. She passed the note over to Moose quietly.

'_Okay, can't play football, out of school for today, maybe tomorrow.'_

Moose wrote a reply, and passed it back, opening his textbook as he did so. Andie looked at Moose's book and opened hers to the same page.

'_Poor kid, tell him I said get better. Do we have practice tonight?'_

Andie started copying down notes from the board, when the note landed on her notebook.

'_Kay I will. Naw, Chase and I agreed 2 wait till Friday' _

Andie flicked the note at Moose's hat when the teacher turned away. They both had to resist having a fit of giggles. Moose wrote back, smirking.

'_Ohhhhhh! R u and Chase dating?!' _At this, Andie's eyes widened in surprise, she blushed, and she stuffed the tiny piece of paper in her jeans pocket. Moose nudged her side with his elbow slightly. 'So that's a yes?' he mouthed. Andie blushed harder and nodded, looking towards the board, and continued taking notes.

Chase drummed his pencil on his desk repeatedly. How much more boring could History get?! Blake usually says that you need to focus on your future more than ever since Chase was a senior, as were all of his friends. Well, how do you focus on the future, with Ms. Bosky teaching the most boring subject on Earth?! Yeah, you don't! He looked at the clock for the billionth time that day. He had Blake's class next period, which normally, was a pain in the ass, but Andie had that class with him, so things were different. As the bell rang, he silently all that was good and holy (AKA-Andie), gathered his things, and darted towards Andie's classroom. He got there as Andie was coming out of the room.

"Morning Sunshine!" Chase exclaimed. Andie laughed while wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. When they separated, they leaned their foreheads together.

"I remember that day," Andie said quietly, looking him in the eye. Chase gave her a questioning look. "The day you said that to me for the first time, that was the day after I got kicked out of the 410, the day we created our own crew, the day I started to like you. One of the best days of my life. Coming in second to that time in my shower, Missy's barbeque, the Streets and my 16th birthday." Chase smirked at her. Andie smacked him on the chest laughing. He slung his arm over he shoulders and kissed her temple. They got to Blake's class just as the bell rang, and sat down in the back to stretch.

"Good morning class," Blake said. "Today we are doing improvisation again. Sophie, you start."

An hour and a half later, Blake dismissed the class, "Chase and Andie, stay after for a moment please." they both looked at each other and groaned. Chase and Andie walked up to Blake, Chase's arm around her shoulder, Andie's arm around his waist.

"What did we do now your majesty?" asked Chase. Blake sent him a look.

"I actually have some news, err, well it's good and bad depending on how you put it…I'm just going to come right out and say it," Blake sighed looking at Chase. "Mom and dad are dead."

Moose tried calling Andie again, for the 4th time that day, but got her voicemail again. This time, he didn't leave a message. He had been trying to contact Chase _and _Andie all day. They had ditched school after second period, and the crew didn't see them at lunch. Sophie had said that Blake asked to talk to them after class, and no one had seen them after that. To say Moose was worried was an understatement. But he decided to shrug it off. For now. Whatever got them both busy _had_ to be important.

Andie and Chase sat the tree at Missy's house, arms around each other. Andie was starting to get worried. Chase didn't show any emotion what so ever. He just darted out of the building and started running. Andie called out to him, but ran after him anyway. Eventually she found him in _their_ tree; they went there when one of them was having a rough time. Missy never cared, she just let them be. She climbed up the tree and sat by him. Andie only saw him shed one tear; she had wiped it away with her thumb, but that's beside the point.

"Chase?" Andie asked again. She had trying to get him to talk for at least 3 hours. Not a word had escaped his lips since he asked Blake what 'his majesty' wanted. "Chase? Babe, please talk to me!" Andie tilted his chin up to look at her. When he did, Chase look more exhausted and upset than Andie had ever seen him. She continued in little more than a whisper. "I would understand you not talking to Blake, or Moose, or Missy, or Soph, but this is me we're talking about. You can tell me anything Chase. You can cry if you want to. I know when my mom got cancer and died, the waterworks wouldn't stop. Ever. I stayed at Sarah's all day and just cried in bed. I cried myself to sleep. I cried when I woke up. I was constantly crying. I stayed in my bed for almost a week. I only got up to use the bathroom and to eat." Andie said, as a tear slipped out at the mere thought. She looked up as Chase wiped away her tear. She looked up to him and mentally yelled out in joy when he was crying.

"Don't cry baby," Chase said, despite he was crying himself. "I can't stand to see you unhappy."

"Hypocrite!" Andie scoffed giving a smile. Chase smiled back at her roughly wiping away his tears. Andie placed her hands on Chase's neck and pulled him close. She blushed as she felt his hands settle on her waist. "But, you're _my_ hypocrite." Andie whispered.

"Damn straight," Chase whispered back before pulling her into a searing kiss. As the kiss was deepening, they shifted slightly, and ended up tumbling out of the tree.

"Shit!" Andie yelled as soon as they started to fall. Andie ended up falling on top of Chase. They both groaned on contact.

"FUCK!" Chase groaned.

"Holy hell, I'm so sorry Chase!" Andie mumbled. Missy and her mom came running out of the house as they heard the screaming.

Missy started cursing in Spanish and her mom thumped her on the head and said something in Spanish. Then their complete attention was on Chase and Andie.

"Girl are you okay?!" Missy exclaimed. Andie nodded slightly. "Chase what bout you?!" he grunted in response, and Missy hissed. She said something to her mom in Spanish and she nodded and went back into the house. Missy helped Chase and Andie sit up and lean against the tree. Her mom came out with 2 ice packs. Andie and Chase put them on their heads.

"So D, why were you two out of school anyway?" asked Missy. "I was out cuz I have a killer headache, and cuz I didn't wanna go."

Andie looked at Chase and say he was about to break down. She looked at Missy and shook her head slightly. Missy nodded and left it alone. "Well you two, I'ma go in, call me later D."

"See ya Miss," Andie called. She laid her head on Chase's shoulder. "So babe, what do you wan-" Andie's phone started to ring. She was on the phone for about 10 second before throwing the phone into the neighbor's yard she heard a SPLASH and assumed it fell in a pool. Andie curled up in a ball and laid her left cheek on her knee, looking at Chase.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" asked Chase, his voice laced with concern.

"Chase how old are you?" Andie blurted. Chase shrunk back a bit at the random question.

"I've been 18 for about 3 months," said Chase. "Why?"

"I can't go home," whispered Andie. She looked at Chase with pleading in her eyes. "I'll be 18 in 4 months, then I'll legally be an adult, which means _he_ won't have any influence on me whatsoever. He can't be here, he just _can't_, Chase!" Andie was sobbing now. Chase pulled her into his lap, and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Andie, shhhh. Everything's gonna be okay baby, everything's gonna be fine. It doesn't matter as long you have your friends right? Right! The whole crew will stand behind you no matter what. Moose, Sophie, Missy, Fly, Kido, Smiles, Cable, Monster, Hair. And of course me!" Chase looked at Andie, he had never seen her so _broken_. "Baby, what happened?"

Andie looked Chase straight in the eye. "Chase, my dad is waiting for me at Sarah's."

**Oh! Drama! GAWD it's getting juicy! How is Andie gonna take to seeing her dad after all this time? How will he react to Chase? What will happen to Chase and Blake? Hell, I don't even know the answer to these questions! If you stayed tuned, you'll find out!**


	3. My Heart

**My Heart by Paramore. DON'T OWN**

**Not much here. OMG, at my cabin in Kentucky, no wireless internet have to plug in a bunch of stuff, and mine doesn't work like my parent's so its 1 AM on Friday morning. This will be on the internet on Saturday I hope…now its Friday, 3 am got 8 pages written. Yay! Now it's Saturday, 2 in the afternoon. I have to leave tomorrow, and I'm NOT looking forward to it! Okay it's Tues day rite sorry I haven't updated! I been busy and it actually is fun! So…**

**Last chapter, Chase found out his parent's died. Then, after the shock of that was beginning to settle in, Andie's estranged father is supposedly at Sarah's house. Dear lord, the drama is just starting! This chapter we encounter the dad, and Chase and Blake deal with the lose. A little Sophie and Moose fluff though, just to make you happy! Also some with Missy and…I'm not sure **_**who**_** yet but. Whatever!**

Andie had called an emergency meeting at MSA with the crew. She told Sarah that she had practice till late, and would tell her when she could see her dad.

"Okay, everyone, we have a problem," said Andie in front of the crew. They all groaned simultaneously. "Guys! This is serious! My dad is here!" everyone shut up at this.

"But I thought you-um…" said Moose.

"It's not something I like to talk about," said Andie quietly. Chase wrapped and arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head, telling her it was okay.

"He left my mom and I when I was 7. 12 days after my birthday. He missed my birthday, and came back 2 days later with a pink teddy bear. He hardly said a word to me when he came back. I wanted to talk to him, him to talk to me, just have a normal conversation. And nothing came. I went to school that day thinking something was wrong. My mom was so quiet that day. I asked her what was wrong and she said, her exact words, 'Nothing sweetie, have a lovely day at school, and remember, don't give up, just be you, because life's to short to be anybody else.' She told me that everyday before school, and I never got tired of hearing it. When I came home, she was crying on the kitchen floor. I didn't realize what had happened at first." Andie's voice started to crack. "It's okay baby," said Chase pulling her into his lap. The whole crew surrounded her rubbing her back and comforting her. She swallowed her tears, for now, and continued.

"I was in denial for years. I kept that bear in the back of my closet, because I don't like girly stuff. When I was 13, on the 4th of July, Tyler grabbed that bear from my closet. I had told I wanted to burn it, to take away the hurt. And Tyler did that for me. He burned it. He came into the house and got me bringing me out to his backyard. I saw him, Mac, Skinny, Camille, and a bunch of our other friends there. From that day on, I stopped caring about him. It was my mom and I from then on. When she died, oh god." Andie started to cry. Chase wiped them away and kissed her cheek and jaw line. Andie kissed him on the lips swiftly, and went on.

"Well yeah, you get it. Then I gave up on school and dedicated my whole life to the 410. Well yeah, he can rot in hell for all I care. Sarah said that he wants me to come live with him. So any ideas?"

"You could always move somewhere else," said Smiles.

"Yeah, just avoid him, ditching teachers is good practice," said Hair. The whole crew laughed for a minute.

"So how?" asked Andie.

"How bout this," said Cable. "You could call him and ask him to meet you at the park, the one on the other side of town?"

"The one and hour and a half away?" said Andie. Cable nodded. She smiled and nodded.

"I think I get it," said Chase. Fly, Missy and Monster nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," said Sophie. She looked at Andie. "This could work D! And when he pulls out the whole crew is right in the alley by your house. We sneak in, and take all of your things from your room, then you leave."

"But what happen when he get to park?" asked Kido. They all were confused about the answer.

"I know!" exclaimed Moose. They all looked at him expectantly. "A few of us go to the park, and stall him. You know, ask him questions, like interrogate him."

"Or!" said Chase. He looked up at them with a sparkle in his eye. He stood up and whipped open his cell phone. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"What's up bro?" asked Blake.

"I need you to get Andie off school tomorrow," said Chase bluntly. The whole crew broke out in a fit of whispers. Andie jumped up and walked towards Chase, wide-eyed.

"What the hell?! Why?" shouted Blake.

"Here, ask her," Chase said and gave the phone to Andie.

"Blake?" asked Andie quietly.

"What happened Andie?" Blake immediately, detecting the sadness in her voice.

Andie walked out the room for a minute. "I have a favor to ask you Blake…"

Andie woke up that morning and went downstairs. She clutched her stomach, and was slightly shaky when she walked.

"Sarah?" she asked meekly. Sarah looked at her and rushed over to her. She felt her forehead.

"Andie! You feel warm, how do you feel?" Sarah asked in a rushed voice. Andie looked at the floor and shook her head. Sarah pushed her towards the stairs. "You're staying home. Now go upstairs, get some rest. I'm leaving for work and taking Charlie to school, I'll be back at 7; Charlie gets home at 3:30, stay in bed. See you later." Sarah closed the door behind her. Andie waited until she heard the door close, and then darted out of bed. She grabbed 4 boxes, and started to throw her clothes in them.

In an hour she was done with her clothes. She packed up her shoes, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, pillow, baby blanket and a stuffed monkey, the one her mother gave her, in 3 boxes. She opened her 2 backpacks and put in her journal, a few books, CD's, phone, iPod, and other small things in those. In the last box, a smaller one than the others, she put her pictures and posters, she started peeling them off the wall at a rapid fast speed. By 2:30, she had everything packed and by the door. She sent Blake a text to get Chase out of class. _'I'm getting out of here' _thought Andie with a grin.

Chase had been impatient all day. He had been waiting for the moment Blake got him out class to go get Andie. Truthfully, they had no idea when this would be, but as the school day wore on, he got more and more antsy. The crew could tell, he was on edge all day, whenever someone said his name especially.

Finally, the time came. In the second-to-last class of that day, Math, Blake barged into the class, asking for Chase. He knocked fists with Monster, who he had that class with, and left in a rush.

When he got to Andie's she was leaning on the brick railing in front of Sarah's house, the front door wide open. She ran forward and jumped into Chase's arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran up to the house. "C'mon, Boy Band hurry! Charlie will be home soon!" and they hurried. They opened Chase's trunk and carried Andie's boxes out into his SUV. They had to take the back seats and put them under for more room, but they got them in there. Andie put the backpacks in the front seat with her. Andie pulled 2 letters out of her backpack and ran into the house. She taped the one with _'Charlie' _written on it on the front door. She set the one with _'Sarah' _on it on the coffee table in the living room. She kissed her fingers and placed them on Sarah's then Charlie's, before blowing a kiss to the whole house. She pulled the front door closed, locked it, and placed the key below the welcoming mat. She ran to Chase's car, and he pulled away.

When they got to Chase's house, they hopped out of the car and went in. Chase showed her, her room. She smirked when she realized the bathroom linked her and Chase's room together.

"What?!" he asked at her look. "I've never had a use for it before!"

"But now you do?" asked Andie innocently. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to his room. He placed her on his bed before laying on top of her.

"I'm glad you're here, and not at Sarah's or worse, with him," Chase mumbled in her chest. Andie laughed lightly before commencing a steamy make-out session.

Chase pulled away suddenly, "Baby?" Andie nodded. "That night I spent at your house, were those my boxers you slept in?" Andie giggled.

"Don't plan on getting 'em back," laughed Andie. "I never said I want 'em back, just wondering." said Chase. They laughed briefly before Andie grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his down for another kiss.

When Blake got home, he noticed that Chase's car was in the driveway, and still had boxes in it. He chuckled to himself. He walked up to Chase's bedroom door, and opened it an inch. Without looking in he shouted, "Don't break anything!" he laughed loudly when he heard a lamp break against the door.

"C'mon Boy Band, we gotta get my stuff in," said Andie slipping from under Chase's grasp. She grabbed her clothes and put on her underwear, jeans, and bra before looking over at Chase. He was looking for his t-shirt. Andie looked around and grabbed it from behind her. "Looking for this love?" smirked Andie holding up his shirt. Chase and walked up to her.

"Well yeah, unless you would rather it not be on?" asked Chase, mirroring Andie's smirk. She laughed slightly.

"Oh you know it," she murmured. She ran her hands over Chase's chest, feeling every muscle there. He swallowed, she laughed again. She went over to his drawers, and threw him a wife beater. "Let's compromise!" she yelled.

"Now, you…" he whispered, eyes roaming over her in only her bra on her top half. She looked pretend shocked.

"If you wanna give his royal highness this view well then," she started to walk out of the room, but squealed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. "Let's not, only I get this view." he whispered into her ear. She shivered and pulled out of his grasp. "Fine then." Andie said. She walked over to Chase's open drawer and pulled on one of his wife beaters. "Good to go babe." He took her hand and they walked downstairs and out of the door.

Once done getting all of Andie's belongings in her room, they went downstairs to make something to eat.

"Spaghetti sound good love?" asked Chase. Andie nodded. She walked up to him and opened her arms.

"At your service," said Andie. He opened his mouth to say something. "Watch it!" Andie warned. Chase laughed. "Boil the water, and put the noodles in." She nodded, and went to do the aforementioned. Chase got out the ground beef and marinara sauce. He went to thaw out the meat. Chase looked over at Andie, who was watching the water, _'How did I get so lucky?' _he thought.

Moose looked up at Sophie. His head was in her lap and she was running her hand through his hair.

"Hey Moose?" asked Sophie tentatively.

"Yeah Soph?" asked Moose. He examined his girlfriend closely. She looked really nervous.

"Your like the best boyfriend ever, and I think I might-I think I might," Sophie looked away from Moose. "Love you," she said in a voice that was barely audible. Moose sat up straight and kissed her lips ferociously. When they broke apart Moose looked at her.

"I know I love you," said Moose. Sophie beamed and hugged him tightly. "You better because I'm not going anywhere." said Sophie. "Good," said Moose.

Andie set her plate in the sink, and walked to the living room. She laid on the couch and closed her eyes. She felt Chase lay on her and kiss her neck.

"A penny for your thoughts, baby?" murmured Chase.

"I thought I was worth more than a penny?" asked Andie.

"You mean the world to me baby, but for now, what cha thinking about?" said Chase, continually kissing her neck.

"My dad," said Andie unsurely. Chase looked up at her questionably. "I'm thinking about meeting him, you know, just to see him. Like, examine him. But I refuse to do it unless you and the crew come. I could tell him to meet me at MSA, while we practice, and act like I forgot he would meet me there." Chase smiled at her. He started kissing her neck again.

"I love you," said Chase against her neck. He started licking and sucking her neck, none-to-innocently. Andie gasped and pulled his face close to hers.

"I love you too, but if there's a mark there when we see my dad, I swear I'll-" started Andie, but Chase licked her lip and Andie groaned. "You mother-fucking tease!" exclaimed Andie. Chase smirked and attacked her lips with his.

"Jeez, you 2, going at it like rabbits! You're setting a bad example for Dylan," scoffed Blake. Chase jumped up at the mention of his cousin. Andie sat up and glared at Blake.

"Thanks Blake, way to kill a mood," muttered Andie, as she got up and righted her clothing. Blake snorted. "What mood? The mood of sex? Yeah, great mood!" he exclaimed. Andie walked up to him.

"Just cuz you don't get laid!" said Andie. Blake looked like he was going to blow his top, and Andie raised her hands in surrender and walked around Blake to see Chase hugging a girl that looked about 9 or 10.

She had pin-straight blonde hair that went to a little below her shoulders. She had a pink, blue and green streak in her hair. The girl had 4 piercings in each ear, a red eyebrow ring, and a tiny diamond stud in her nose. She wore grunge clothing, very ripped and faded jeans, ¾'th length red t-shirt, purple tank, spaghetti-string mesh top, and super-tore-up white Vans with lots of colorful writing on them.

"Baby girl! How's my favorite girl doing?" Chase asked the girl, Dylan, with her at an arm's length. He had leaned down on his knees and was at her height.

"I'm good!" the girl said excitedly. "Better thought now that I'm here! I missed you! My best friends are awesome but nobody can replace you and Blake! Oh I missed you!" Chase laughed as the girl lunged at him again. When she released herself from him, Andie wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "I thought I was your favorite?" she purred into his ear. He looked at her surprised. He stuttered for a second, but Andie laughed and kissed his neck. Chase sighed, and pulled her head to him and kissed her lips swiftly.

"Who's this cutie Chase?" asked the girl.

"Dylan, this is my girlfriend Andie; Andie this is my cousin Dylan," said Chase. Dylan gave Andie a hug, which Andie returned.

"Nice to meet you Andie," said Dylan. "I'm guessing you dance?" Andie raised an eyebrow. "Chase only dates people who dance. And your abs are rock-hard."

"Thanks," laughed Andie. "Boy Band, I really like your cousin. I think I'll steal her!" Andie grabbed Dylan and threw her over her shoulder. She ran up the stairs and tossed her on Chase's bed. She sat up and Andie sat next to her. They erupted in a fit of giggles. Chase came running in and the girls had to move before he toppled onto him. He laid on top of Andie and sucked on her neck.

"Chase! Your cousin is here!" Andie gasped. He looked at her with innocence written on his face. "But your hair was to one side, and, god, this wouldn't happen if you weren't so damn irresistible!"

Dylan was laughing loudly. "It's okay, my BF does that too! I'm used to it." Dylan said nonchalantly. Chase whipped his head at Dylan.

"What?! What's his name? What have you to done? What does he-" Chase ranted. Dylan put her hand over his mouth.

"Chill Chase! Nothing just a make-out sesh or 2, or 17..." said Dylan. Andie looked at her strangely. "What?" asked Dylan.

"How old are you?" asked Andie. "15," said Dylan. Andie nodded. "So tell about your beau!"

Andie and Dylan sat Indian-style across from each other. Chase groaned and went downstairs. Dylan's voice got a glaze over it. "His name is Brendan. He has wispy black hair that goes over eyes sort of. He has 2 lip rings and a tongue ring, which gets interesting when we kiss. He plays an electric guitar in our band, Dracula's Kiss. I'm the lead singer. We've been together for about 3 months. I love him," Dylan's voice got quiet towards the end. Andie hugged her slightly. "So tell me about you and Chase!" Dylan exclaimed.

Andie blushed and bit her lip. "We're complicated," Andie said after a minute. "I could talk about us for days on end. Do you just want the overlay?"

Dylan shook her head. "No give me the dirty details!"

Andie's eyes widened. "Um, I'm not sure I can tell you that yet. If you're not old enough to see and R-rated movie, than…NO!" Dylan squealed.

"You mean you've gone all the way with my cousin?!" Dylan exclaimed. Andie covered her mouth.

"Shh! Chase and Blake will hear you!" Andie whispered. "But if you must pry, then yeah we have. I love Chase. I think I've loved him ever since he helped me start my own crew. He helped me so much. I helped him too. We helped the other by helping them be themselves. My mom used to tell me, don't give up, just be you, because life's to short to be anybody else. And, Chase helps me do that. We complete each other. Yeah, must sound corny, but hey. Life's corny sometimes." Andie shrugged at the end and Dylan pushed to tell her about herself.

"Okay…my dad left my mom and I when I was 7. My mom died from cancer when I was 16. I'll be 18 in a few months. I went in a depression after that. I was in the dance crew 410, but they kicked me out for going to MSA and missing rehearsals. I have my own crew with Chase now. The MSA Crew. In it is Moose, Missy, Sophie, Cable, Kido, Fly, Smiles, Hair, Monster, Chase and I. We won the Streets, an underground dance competition. But on me, in the 410, I skipped school a lot. My whole life was about the 410 and dancing. We pulled a prank in the subway station, and we could have been arrested. But now, I'm okay. I go to school. I study. I have people that care about me. I'm in a good place right now. I love Chase. And I know he loves he back." Andie smiled at the end and looked at Dylan and she was wide-eyed.

"Wow," breathed Dylan. "And I thought I had a rough go because I never meet my dad and now I have step-dad and 3 new siblings. and the fact that my mom cheats on him daily, But you! Oh god, I couldn't do it. I'd probably have breakdown by now. Break under all the pressure. But you stayed strong, how?"

"With my mom's advice," said Andie easily. "Don't give up, just be you, because life's to short to be anybody else." Andie went downstairs, while Dylan went to her room when she visits. Chase and Blake were drinking what looked like chocolate milk. Andie stuck her finger in Chase's then withdrew it when it was scalding hot. She hissed and sucked on her finger. When she stuck her finger out of her mouth for a second to compare it to her other forefinger, Chase grabbed her finger and stuck it in his mouth. Andie smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She almost moaned when Chase licked and sucked her finger, but held it in when she realized Blake was in the room.

"C'mon Boy Band," said Andie, slipping her finger out of Chase's mouth. "We have school tomorrow. Bedtime."

The next day at lunch, Andie told the whole crew about the plan involving her dad and Andie sent the plan to Missy. Andie took out her cell phone to call her dad. She breathed deeply, and dialed the number. She felt Sophie and Moose rubbing her back and Chase having one arm around her waist, one holding her hand, and nuzzling her neck.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ben, this is Andie." Andie looked nervous, upset, and mad, all at the same time.

"BABY GIRL!" The voice was heard through the phone, and the whole table heard.

"_Don't_ call me that! The only person that has the right to call me that is Chase!" Andie was about to burst into tears any moment, and Chase could tell. She pulled the phone away from her for a second. "It's okay baby, you're right. You're mine, I love you, you can do it." Chase whispered into her ear. Andie nodded. "I love you too." She said. Andie placed the phone back at her ear.

"Chase?"

"Like it's any of your business, but he's my boyfriend. But anyway, meet me at MSA at 5." she hung up and put her phone in her backpack before burying her head in Chase's chest. "Chase?"

"Yeah baby?" asked Chase. He looked down at Andie and saw that she had 2 tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away with him thumb and rubbed her back.

"Is it wrong to hate him?" Andie looked at him tentatively. His eyes widened, and he kissed her lips softly.

"You have the right to hate him baby! He left you and your mom, so he basically asked you to hate him. I don't care if you despise him deeply, but as long you don't hate me…" Chase finished nervously. Andie looked up at him with wide eyes. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"I couldn't hate even if I tried," she murmured. "But I'm not resisting whatsoever. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Hell, I live with you! By the way, I think I'll be sleeping in your room more than mine most of the time! So the only thing I have in my room are my clothes and school stuff." Andie and Chase laughed at this.

At practice, the crew got 30 seconds of choreography engraved into their brains before they heard a voice ring out through the school. "BABY GIRL!"

"Oh hell no," muttered Sophie. "He's here already!" The crew's vote had been unanimous when they asked if Sophie should dance with the crew. This made Moose especially happy that his girlfriend was excepted with his friends. Andie nodded nervously. They all walked out into the hall.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" exclaimed Andie. "And what are you doin her-oh my god! I told you to meet me today didn't I?! Shit! I forgot about practice! Well, I guess you can meet the crew." Chase didn't like the mere sight of this dude.

Ben West had black hair that was greasy and went to his neck. He had blue eyes that were dull and boring. His clothes hung off him. He had 4 gold teeth and the rest were yellow. He had a goatee, and looked like he had a questionable past. When Andie saw him, she pressed her back into Chase, and he put his hands on her waist.

"These outcasts dance?!" He said. "They look like they can hardly-"

"DAMN RIGHT WE DANCE!" yelled a voice from the back, that sounded distinctly like Moose. The crew erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Well then I'll have to watch you dance," said Ben. This shut up the crew quickly.

"Um…we don't let outsiders watch us," said Chase. Ben glared at Chase before softening his gaze and smiling at Andie. He opened his arms at her.

"C'mere baby girl, give your favorite dad a hug!" Andie backed away slowly. The crew surrounded Andie slowly. She pushed them away and went up to Ben. Chase walked behind her, knowing this was bad. When Andie got that fire in her eyes, she was out to kill.

"I told you never to call me that," Andie whispered dangerously. She swung back her hand and punched her dad in the cheek. Chase pulled Andie away as she ducked when Ben tried to hit her back. Moose, Hair, and Monster attacked Ben as Smiles and Cable tried to keep Missy, Fly, Sophie, and Kido away.

"Guys! Get off him! He's not worth it!" yelled Andie. She looked at her dad. They hadn't done enough damage to get reported. They did rip his shirt holding him up, though. They punched him in the gut and thumped him on the head extra-hard. "You're not worth it," whispered Andie. She motioned for them to leave. They all exited the building.

"Baby, I forgot my homework," said Chase. "I'll just take a minute." Andie nodded and kissed his cheek before climbing into his car. Chase walked up the hallways, until he reached the practice room. He grabbed his backpack and walked out. He went into the bathroom and saw Ben leaning over the sink. He felt a rush of rage overtake him. He stalked over to him and grabbed him by his t-shirt, lifting him up.

"You do one thing to make me believe you're gonna hurt Andie, and I'll take no expense in killing you personally," Chase threw him onto the ground. "And _don't_ call her baby girl."

He stalked out to the courtyard and saw the crew, minus Andie joking around. He heard someone like Sophie saying, "What a dickhead, an asshole!" Then Chase heard Kido yell, "Yeah! Dickhole, Asshead!" The crew laughed. "Not exactly Kido, but I like that you think big!" Missy laughed.

He ran over to his car, to see Andie crying in the backseat. He climbed into the backseat with her and threw his backpack into the back. He wrapped his arms around Andie and smoothed down her hair. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Him. Everything was going great! We had just won the Streets, the crew was happy, you and I were, well you and I, and then he had to show up and ruin everything!" Andie sobbed into Chase's shirt. "And he called me baby girl! The last time he called me that was when he gave me that teddy bear. You call me baby girl; and I love it that you do! I'm yours, not his. He thinks I'm just going to run into his arms and tell him I love him. But I don't love him. He used to be the center of my world. But now he's not," Andie looked up at Chase. "Now, you are." she whispered.

Chase leaned in for a kiss. Andie shifted and straddled Chase. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Let's go home Sunshine," Andie frowned and licked his bottom lip. His eyes lit up. "I just remembered something, since we already met your dad, I can make a mark," Andie looked confused until Chase licked her neck. She moaned slightly.

"Boy Band, if we're gonna make love, can we at least do it in your bed?" asked Andie. He laughed for a second, before nodding. Andie climbed into the passenger seat and Chase climbed in after her, starting up the car.

Missy sat at her kitchen counter, staring out the window. 'Call already!' she thought. She was waiting for her phone to ring, and, dammit, it won't comply to her wishes! Her cousin that she tried to hook up with Andie (she laughed at the thought), was supposed to hook her up with one of his friends, but no such luck. So she decided to tell a crew member to call her sometime. She sat at the counter muttering some not-to-nice things in Spanish when the phone rang. She darted over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Missy, it's Cable." Missy mentally yelled in joy. "I was just wondering if you…would um, like to go to a, um, movie or something?"

"I'd love to!" Missy exclaimed. She giggled silently when she heard him sigh in relief. "When?"

"I'll pick you up in an hour?" asked Cable.

"Got it. See you in a bit…_Max_," she hung up and laughed when she heard Cable scream in outrage at the use of his real name.

'Finally, things are starting to go right,' thought Missy with a smirk.

**Yeah, too bad it's not going to stay that way! LOL, so what did you think. (hides from Danyi, as she tries to pull out hair for taking so long)**


	4. Everything I Can't Have

**Everything I Can't Have by Robin Thicke. DON'T OWN!**

**So, back from Branson, Missouri had SO MUCH fun! Met a lot of great people! All the girls were younger than me except 3 of them, and all the younger ones were bitches, so I hung out with the guys J!! Ty,11-not normal, but gotta love the dude! Sam,10-such a cool kid, he has a devious little mind, god I love him! Tony,8-o jeez, he is a mess, but he's really cute! Daniel,11-Alex's bro, he is so random, but funny all the time! And finally Alex,13-o GAWD! He is so hot! Unlike the others, I like as MORE than a friend…and he knows! He gets all awkward when talking to me, and he is shy. That's because he and Daniel are home-schooled. Sam is too but that's different. I have his and Daniel's and Ty's phone numbers, they have mine and…all that jazz. He have a few running gags that we made up. **

**We were talking at dinner one night, I was talking about my brother and I was describing his business, and I said all that jazz. BOOM! A running gag! Then we were watching a show, and the curtain was pink-purple. Alex and I were arguing over if it was pink or purple, and I said it was magenta, and then yeah! So the next one was when Daniel, Alex, Ty and a few of the younger girls caught me dancing in a parking lot by the building we met in. We all made a move, like 'Do the Daniel' or 'Do the McKenzie'. LOL love em 2 death!**

**In this chapter, we have Missy and Cable's date (YAY!) and then Andie's dad comes back, obviously. Then we hear from Sarah and Charlie, and a surprise, even though I'm not sure what it is yet, LOL so yeah I'm just going to wing it! **

"So," said Missy. She and Cable were in Cable's car and headed towards the movie theater.

"So," Cable repeated. "Tell me about you. Because all know is that you're part Mexican, Andie's best friend and incredibly cute." They both blushed when Cable realized what he said. They burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well," Missy sighed. "I've never told anyone this, but, the only reason I joined the 410 was because D was in it. I love to dance, don't get me wrong, but I always thought Tuck never had any good in him. That's why I tried to make D steer clear of him. They used to go out. But back on me, I used to have a thing for Crumbs. We went out on a few dates, he asked me out, I said yes. Then I found him cheating on my with Shorty, so yeah. I had a lot of trust issues when I was younger. I had relatives that I saw maybe once every 5 years, something like that? And my mom and dad split when Mom was pregnant with me. So I can't let my guard down easily. Sorry in advanced for that." Missy finished smiling weakly at Cable. She looked around and noticed that they were sitting in the car in the movie parking lot, the car was turned off.

"Well maybe I can help you with that," Cable whispered looking at Missy.

Missy's chocolate brown eyes met pools of sky-blue. They both leaned down, until their lips were almost touching, when Missy pulled back. She shook her head, "Not yet," she murmured. Cable nodded and didn't push it. They got out of the car and walked up to the ticket stand. Cable brushed her hand with his, and Missy slid her hand into his lightly. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled, causing to Cable to grin.

"What do you want to see?" asked Cable. Missy shrugged. "How about Indiana Jones?" Missy looked up at him. "Sure," nodded Cable. They bought the tickets, popcorn and drinks, and then went into the theater.

Andie looked over at Chase. They were laying on his bed, and as she assumed, Andie did actually spend most of her time in Chase's room, not hers. The two had started moving some of Andie's things into Chase's room, like her clothes and school things. They were sprawled out on their sides, facing each other. Andie nipped on Chase's neck, and he placed light kisses along her jaw line up to her ear.

"Let's go out," blurted Andie. Chase chuckled. "Haven't we already covered this? Or do you want to replay that kiss at the 8th and Main warehouse?" Before Andie could get a word in edgewise, Chase had already rolled on top of her, and crashed his lips on hers.

"Boy Band," Andie said panting, after a steamy make-out session. "I'm serious! Tyler told me about this club where he and Nora went once. Let's go there, he said it was right by the shipyard." **(A/N: Nora's dad worked there, oh yeah, I listen!) **Chase nodded and rolled off the bed, taking Andie with him. He twirled Andie around twice then pulled her to him. She leaned back into Chase's chest, and sighed in contentment, closing her eyes. Chase rocked them back and forth slightly.

"HOLY HELL!" Andie and Chase pulled apart in shock. Chase grabbed Andie's hand and pulled her downstairs.

"Who died?" joked Andie. Her and Chase laughed under their breath, they looked for Blake, and found him at the front door.

"Nice to see again Blake," said a calm voice. Andie squealed.

"Nora! Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" Andie ran forward and embraced the brown-haired beauty standing in the doorframe.

"We came to see you!" exclaimed Nora. Andie let go of Nora and looked around, her eyes finding Tyler, Lucy, Miles and Mac immediately. Andie shrieked and launched herself at Tyler who laughed and lifted her up.

"Hey little one, have you been keeping you ass out of trouble?" asked Tyler after Andie had hugged Mac, Miles and Lucy.

"Nice to see you to Ty!" exclaimed Andie sarcastically. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and Chase's chin lay on her shoulder, him leaning his head against hers.

"Hate to break up the reunion, but you belong in _my_ arms Sunshine," whispered Chase in her ear. Andie giggled.

Andie turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips lightly. She leaned in so her mouth was right by his ear. "You know it, especially when things go bump in the night" she murmured. She pulled back and looked at him. "Mother-fucking-tease," Chase muttered, quiet enough for only her to hear. Andie grinned and pulled away completely.

"Chase this is Tyler, the big bro I never had, along with Mac; Tyler's girlfriend, don't give me that look Ty I know things, Nora; Nora's best friend Lucy and her boyfriend Miles. Guys this is my boyfriend Chase." said Andie pointing to different people. Tyler gave Chase a glare, and Andie punched his arm.

"Chill Tyler!" exclaimed Andie. "You just met him, don't kill him!"

"Nice to see you again Nora," said Chase nodding at her. Nora smiled at him.

"Good to see you too Chase," said Nora.

They all went into the Collins' home and settled onto the 3 couches in the living room.

"So brings you back Ty?" asked Andie curiously.

"To get Camille," he shrugged. "She coming with us, girl can dance, almost better than you Andie." Chase snorted. Everyone looked at him.

"I don't know anyone that can dance better than Andie, and don't plan on trying to find someone," Chase said simply. Andie beamed and kissed his cheek. He pulled Andie onto his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey Chase, can I holla at you a sec?" asked Tyler. Chase looked surprised but led him into the kitchen.

"What's up?" asked Chase, leaning against the counter.

"Don't hurt her," Tyler said quietly after awhile. He looked up at Chase threateningly. "Don't hurt her." he repeated dangerously.

Chase shook his head. "I would never! Look man I love Andie! She is the best that ever happened to me, I love her, and know that she loves me." He looked around for a second, checking that Andie wasn't listening. He looked back at Tyler. "She really is an amazing little dancer!"

"I heard that Boy Band!" exclaimed Andie walking into the kitchen, hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't call my dancing little."

"Well I would Sunshine," Chase murmured into her hair, placing his hands in her back jean pockets.

"It was good enough at the Streets," argued Andie. Tyler's eyes widened.

"You won the Streets?!" exclaimed Tyler walking over to the couple. "Why was I not informed of this?!"

"CUZ!" said Andie. "I was to busy making out with Chase in my room." Andie said looking back at Chase. She glanced at Tyler innocently. "Unless you want the details…?" Tyler shook his head violently. He looked at Chase murderously.

"Did you…? Oh god, if you hurt her I swear-" Tyler exclaimed. Chase cut him off.

"I love her man, don't worry, I'll take care of her!" said Chase. Andie nodded, "Likewise Boy Band, but I can take care of myself! C'mon we gotta get ready to go. You wanna come Ty? We going to that club you told me about. We'll have fun!" urged Andie.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, yeah we were thinking about going there, we'll meet you there," he said. He went back into the living room and they heard the door open and close. Chase and Andie went up to their room and changed for the club. Andie insisted on changing in the bathroom, to surprise Chase. He put on a dark blue dress shirt unbuttoned over a white wife beater and jeans. He was pulling on his shoes when Andie came out. Before looking at her he grabbed his hat and turned it backwards.

She had on an orange tank top, black shawl, brown Capri tights, tan floral skirt that reached just past her knees and dancing heels. "Borrowed from Nora," she said simply. She couldn't get another word in because Chase rammed her up against wall, kissing her ferociously. Andie pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"I take it you like it?' smirked Andie. Chase groaned and buried his face in her neck and hair. He muttered something, and Andie laughed. "Repeat please?" she teased. He looked up at her with passion in his eyes, and Andie mirrored the ferocity.

"It'll look great on the floor of my room," he said straightforward. Andie smiled.

"I know it will," she said lightly. She slipped away from him and looked in the mirror. She examined her face and hair, which was still in a ponytail. She nodded, happy. "Let's go babe," said Andie, grabbing her backpack.

Cable and Missy were laying on his bed, side by side, hands entwined and resting on Missy's thigh. They were staring at the ceiling, quiet at as a mouse. Missy sat up and straddled Cable; his eyebrows shot up. She laid on top of him and clutched his shirt in her hands. Cable kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Cable," said Missy quietly. She looked up at him and crawled forward. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. She laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're welcome baby," said Cable. He felt Missy smile into his neck at the pet name. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked unsurely.

Missy nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way," she looked at the clock on his bedside table and her eyes widened. "We gotta go Cable!"

Andie and Chase walked into the club to see Lucy and Miles up on stage. "A dance, lovely lady?" asked Chase holding out his hand, Andie nodded happily and let him lead her to the center of the floor. She leaned her back into his chest. He placed his hand on her upper thighs and Andie laid her hands on his.

The slow song changed to a salsa song, 'Whine Up'. They smiled knowingly. "Let's salsa," said Andie. The club joined in to the dance Andie and Chase did. When they finished, Andie kissed Chase soundly, and grabbed his hat and put it on herself. "I'll be back," she whispered into Chase's ear. He nodded. "Water?" Andie nodded before disappearing into the crowd. Chase went over to the bar and got 2 water bottles. He thought where Andie could have gone. He then noticed her backpack was missing from where she put it on the stage. He groaned.

'_What is that girl doing now?!' _he thought. Chase looked around and saw his answer. Andie was standing on the stage telling Miles something. She had changed and was now in the outfit she wore for the Streets. He smiled at the midriff top and baggy pants, this was so much more Andie-like than the other outfit, and he had to admit, he liked her regular clothes than the special ones. She motioned for someone to come closer, Chase looked and saw the crew coming in. There was a huge uproar at the arrival of the MSA Crew.

"We have a request tonight," said Miles into his mike. "Give it up for the routine and the crew that won the Streets, the MSA Crew!" the whole dance floor emptied and the crew filtered in. They cut the lights, and Chase stuffed his dress shirt into his bag and threw on a regular t-shirt and jacket. He ran over to Andie and grabbed his hat back, turning it around.

"Let's do it baby," said Chase to Andie. He kissed her for a few seconds before they got into formation. They music cued, and the crew was doing the one thing they all loved most.

Sarah was pacing her living room frantically. She had called Blake and insisted he come over to discuss Andie. He was going to be here any second and Sarah was flipping out. When the doorbell rang she darted over to it and threw it open, furious.

"Come in," she said. They sat down on the couch, and looked at each other. "Sorry for asking last minute, but I'm worried! Andie just picked up her things and left! I have figured out by now what she did, and am not pleased. She could have at least told me where she would have gone! But all I get is a letter, and I'm flipping Blake! She didn't tell me where she-" Sarah was cut off by Blake.

"She's staying with me and Chase," Blake said quietly. Sarah didn't look surprised, but mad.

"Well DUH! I figured that out in about a nanosecond!" she yelled. Blake shrunk back a bit, and Sarah noticed. "Sorry, but still, her father wants to see her and-" she was again cut off by Blake.

"He stopped in on her rehearsal one day, she invited him but forgot, probably a setup," explained Blake. "Apparently he said something to Andie that she didn't quite like and she punched him, then some of the crew jumped him, they stopped because Andie didn't want them to kill him, and then just left. I heard Andie sobbing in Chase's room, him comforting her. She's really upset about the whole ordeal."

Sarah nodded, then questioned Blake. "Chase's room? So they're dating now? I hope so, I'm rather fond of Chase. He treats her right, right? They haven't…have they?" Sarah further questioned Blake and he answered, to the best he could.

"Yeah they share a room now," Blake nodded. Sarah gaped for a moment before nodding. "You could come over and see her if you want, Tyler, Nora and a few friends stopped by and they went to a club."

"Tyler?" Sarah perked up at this. "Oh I haven't seen him since Andie got into MSA! I'll come over with you." They nodded and went and got into Blake's car.

Andie and Chase sat up in their room, it was never Chase's anymore, just theirs. They both laid, naked, curled up together, until they heard the front door open and a yell, Sarah's. They both cursed and scrambled to look decent. Chase had put on boxers and basketball shorts before laying back down. Andie put on a pair of Chase's boxers, and a tank top before laying back down with him. They crawled under the covers and tried to look asleep, before the door was opened and Sarah came in. Andie sat up and then, hopped up giving Sarah a hug.

"I'm sorry," Andie whispered. Sarah nodded. "I know," she pulled her at an arm's length and looked at her, her eyes stopping at Chase's boxers. She looked at her questionably. Andie laughed and shook her head. Chase got up and wrapped an arm around Andie's waist. He gave Sarah an one-armed hug and wrapped his other arm around Andie, going behind her and laying his head on shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Sorry we were asleep Sarah, lots of dancing," said Andie apologetically. "You can spend the night if you want."

Sarah nodded. "Sure, I brought extra clothes in case. Charlie is spending the night with Camille and Malcolm." Andie nodded and showed Sarah to the guest room. "We'll talk tomorrow," said Andie, Sarah nodded before closing the door. Andie sighed and went back to Chase who was laying on the bed, eyes closed, asleep most likely. She laid by him, and immediately felt Chase lay on her. He pulled up the covers and they fell asleep like that.

Andie woke up to find Chase kissing her neck. She licked his earlobe, making him jump slightly. "God baby, scare me to death!" he said, continually kissing her neck. He found that particularly soft spot and Andie moaned. "Chase…oh god, if you-I swear-I will-" Chase shut her up by kissing her on the lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth easily, and they battled for dominance.

Sophie opened her front door tiredly, it was _early_. Color her surprised to find Moose, Hair, Cable, Missy (who's hand was entwined with Cable's…HALLELUJAH!), and Kido, all breathing heavily. "We gotta go Soph! Andie's dad trashed the school!" Moose said hurriedly.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sophie. She ran upstairs. She realized she had only a tank top and short-shorts on. She pulled on a jacket, pair of Capri tights, with a new pair of short-shorts on over it. She threw on her tennis shoes and on a whim, put on the hat Andie gave her that she had made that said '3-THREAT SOPH' on it an turned it slightly to the side. Andie gave her another one that said 'CYBORG' on it resided in her locker right now. She ran outside and started jogging towards the next house and acted like she didn't notice the crew's silent wondering about her hat.

"Who's that?" asked Andie. The doorbell had rang and she and Chase were getting dressed. He shrugged. Andie mirrored the action and finished pulling on a red tank top. She had that on, her graffiti jeans, and a light jacket. She pulled on her shoes and hat; Chase pulled on his shoes and turned around his hat. They ran downstairs and flung open the door. There stood the entire crew, and they looked _tired_.

"School…trashed…your dad," panted Sophie. Andie glared at everything in her field of vision.

"That mother fucking dick!" she exclaimed. She started cursing in Spanish and Missy high-fived her. "I knew you would thank me one day for teaching you that!" Missy said. They all piled into Chase's car and headed towards MSA.

"Holy hell," muttered Andie. The studio was as bad, if not worse, than how the 410 did it. This time three studios were vandalized instead of one. All glass and mirrors were shattered. Walls were spray-painted, no words, just random drawings. "When I find him…UGH!" Andie punched the mirror wall and withdrew her hand in pain. A tear leaked down her cheek. She punched the wall with her other hand and winced. She looked down and her knuckles were bloody and glass filled. She slid down the wall and yelled in pain when she realized that glass had ebbed its way onto her back.

At her yell Chase ran in, along with Moose, Missy, Sophie and Cable.

"Andie!" Chase exclaimed. He knelt down in front of her and examined her hands. "Hospital, now." he ordered. Andie nodded, she tried to stand but shrunk back down when her back burned. Chase revolved around her and lifted her shirt. He sighed. It was only her lower back, but boy it looked painful. He kissed her shoulder and picked her up bridal-style, a little off, being aware of her back. He let Moose drive them to the hospital, and he carried her the whole way.

"I hope she's okay," Sophie muttered. Missy gave her a hug and nodded. "Don't we all." Missy said.

Andie woke up on her stomach. She sat up and groaned in pain. She laid back down and looked around. She saw a bunch of machines monitoring her. Andie sighed, she was used to this. The hospital wasn't an unfamiliar place, sadly, to her. She had been coming here ever since she busted her shoulder trying to do a dance move Tyler showed her.

Her eyes caught on the one thing that she didn't have next to her last time she was here. Chase. He was asleep next to her, his head laying on her thigh and his hand holding on of hers. She ran her hands through his head and scratched his head slightly. Just the mere sight or thought of Chase made Andie made smile; she was beaming. He shifted slightly and looked up and her. His eyes widened when he realized she was awake. He took the hand that in his hair and kissed it, it was bandaged and sore, but Chase's kiss made some of the pain go away.

"I love you," he said simply. "Don't scare us like that baby, we got worried."

"I love you too, I'll try to hold it in till we get home and I can sob into your t-shirt." Chase smiled. He took her other hand and kissed it also before laying it by her side again. He took in the sight of her and Andie looked behind her to observe the damage. The glass stopped an inch or two below her bra, which was currently still on, and the rest of her back was bandaged in white bandages that were slightly red in spots. Chase sensed her sadness and climbed onto the bed with her. They shifted slightly so that he was under her, and she nuzzled his neck.

"There we go, better?" Chase said softly. Andie nodded. Chase cautiously started stroking Andie's back. She stiffened, but relaxed at his touch. She brought her hands up, slowly, and placed them on his neck pulling his close to her. They eventually fell asleep.

The crew busted through the hospital doors. They ran over to the receptionist's desk.

"Andie West," said Missy. "473," they nodded and ran to Andie's room. They rushed through the door to find Andie laying on top of Chase, him stroking her back, her scratching his scalp, quietly talking. Chase sat up with Andie between his legs, when they saw the crew and she leaned her back into his chest easily. Chase played with the bandages covering her stomach before locking his hands over her stomach, and Andie placed her hands over his.

"Hey guys," she said meekly. They all bombarded her with questions and comments. Fly's stuck out the most.

"Wait! What did you say Fly?" asked Andie after shushing the rest of the crew.

"I said that Sarah was driving here, but your dad hopped into the car with her," exclaimed Fly. "He's coming here with Sarah and Charlie as we speak." And as if he heard the comments spoken about him, Ben West crashed through the door, with Sarah and Charlie close behind. He ran up to Andie and tried to hug her, but Chase, Moose, Andie herself, and the whole crew kept him away from Andie.

'_Holy shit, I'm only wearing a bra on my top half!' _realized Andie. She pulled up the sheets and covered herself laying down with Chase, acting like she was tired. Only Chase, Missy and Sophie picked this up and the latter two walked up close to Andie, shoving Ben out of the way.

"Hey chica, how do you feel?" asked Missy softly. Andie really did look tired though, Missy realized. You have your dad leave when your 7 and just reappear 10 years later.

"Like all of the _sofrito_ has been drained out of me," muttered Andie with her eyes closed. Her, Missy, and Sophie giggled while Chase kissed her hair.

"Baby girl can I talk to you in private for a second?" asked Ben.

Andie glared at him. "Numbero uno: I'm _not_ your baby girl! I'm Chase's," Andie said, dignified. She then turned up her volume and set her _'father'_ with a glare. "Numbero dos: Chase isn't leaving my side anytime soon; numbero tres: I don't trust you to be alone in a room with me; and numbero quatro: you can talk to me if Moose, Cable, Missy and Sophie are in here with me also." she saw Chase pout and rolled her eyes. "And Chase too." he smiled and placed butterfly kissed along her jaw line. Ben huffed, but nodded nonetheless. Hair, Smiles, Kido, Monster, and Fly said their goodbyes, and Smiles said that they would be waiting in the waiting room.

"So," said Andie unsurely. She was laying by Chase, and he insisted on having one of his arms around her waist, making sure she doesn't further injure her back. Moose had an arm around Sophie's shoulders, and she had an arm around his waist, Missy was clutching Cable's hand for dear life; Missy and Sophie were closest to Andie, with Cable and Moose by their sides, respectively.

"I want you to move with me," blurted Ben. Andie looked shocked to say the least.

"Hell no!" exclaimed Chase. Andie tried to smack Ben but Chase held her back, though easier said than done.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" yelled Andie. "I would rather rot in a fiery hell than live with you! And FWI, I love it here in Baltimore! My friends are here, my family is here, my love is here, my education is here, are you insane?!" Ben shrunk back a bit but stood his ground.

"Could you guys give Andie and I a minute?" asked Chase to the room.

"Miss and Soph, you stay!" said Andie. Moose and Cable kissed their girlfriends cheek and left, with Ben in tow. "What do we do?" said Andie.

"I think I have an idea," said Sophie. They looked at her expectantly. "Tell him you're thinking about it. Tell him you want to stay till the end of the school year, you turn 18 in a few months, right?" Andie nodded. "Well we have about 7 more months of school, we're all seniors. So!" Sophie looked around, hoping they would get it. Their eyes lit up.

"So…" Chase said slowly. "Technically, Andie could lie to her dad, and stay till the end of the school year, but by that time, she gonna be a legal adult, and can do whatever she wants with her life."

"Another ingenious plan Soph!" exclaimed Missy. Her and Sophie hugged, before running out to get Ben. While they were gone, Andie and Chase talked.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" sighed Andie. Chase looked at her questionably. "I mean, I'm lying to my dad and it just seems like, 'Would my mom have wanted me to do this?' and 'Would she be disappointed in me?' and 'Would she be proud of me?' and 'Would she like you?' and 'Would you like her?' and-" at this point Andie was sobbing into Chase's shirt. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet, comforting words into her ear.

"Baby," murmured Chase into her hair. "I think your mom is watching over you right now. She would be proud of you for taking a stand for what you believe in. She'll always be with you. And so will I. Because I have every intention of marrying you and having a family with you one day Andie West." Chase wiped away Andie's tears and kissed her forehead gently. Andie blushed, at the fact that Chase had just indirectly proposed to her.

"Looking forward to that." Andie smiled at chase and giggled at his stupid grin, she _had_ just indirectly accepted. "Sarah always says that I'm the spitting image of my mother," said Andie quietly. "That I have her passion. She was a good friend to everyone. I never knew a person in the whole world that she wasn't nice to, even if they didn't deserve it, or anyone that didn't like her. She was just like that. She always said that I get my hard-headedness and stubbornness from my dad, and now, I know what she means." Andie looked up and Chase and kissed him ferociously. Chase was shocked, but kissed back with mirrored passion. Andie straddled Chase as they sat up and the sheet covering them fell off. Andie's arms became comfortable around Chase's neck and his hands were in her back pockets.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Andie leaned head on Chase's shoulder and looked at her dad in shock. Ben lunged at Chase but Moose and Cable pulled him away before he reached the couple.

"What's the matter Ben? I was just kissing my boyfriend," said Andie calmly. She faced chase again ad closed her eyes. Chase brought one of his hands out of Andie's pockets and stroked her hair with it. Ben looked even more furious, if at all possible. "Do you want to know my answer?" muttered Andie. Ben looked less angry, and nodded, even though Andie's eyes were closed. "I'm still thinking about it, but I know I want to stay till the end of the school year. My education is very important to me. Yeah, that's about 7 months, if you don't like then whatever. Leave if you aren't happy with that. But I still might want to live with you. If you do leave and come back in another 10 years, be warned, I'll be married to Chase and we'll probably have a kid by then." she looked at Chase and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you're psychic now eh?" smirked Chase. Andie scoffed. "Hey! You indirectly proposed and I indirectly accepted. So I'm going to take up on that offer!" they laughed quietly and looked at each other deeply.

"Hate to break the mushy shit fest but, baby girl, I'm glad that you reconsidered," Ben said, unknowing of Andie's glare sent his way. "So I'll wait till you finish the school year. No problem. I recently bought and apartment on the east end of town. You can come live with me until then. Where are you staying now?" Andie froze. This was _not_ part of the plan.

"Uh…actually Ben, I'm staying with Chase and his brother Blake," said Andie, choosing her words carefully. "The school I go to, they're renovating it. Me and my friends are helping them with stuff. And Chase and Blake's parents just died, so I'm helping with sort out their will and all of their belongings. Some of our friends are staying at their house most nights. They're moving around a bunch of stuff in their house also, making more room. So I'm needed right where I am." Andie shrugged at the end. She was mentally screaming. The east end of town wasn't a good place to be, night or day. It was where PJ lived, before he went to jail, and it was where Skinny got shot. Andie swallowed back the tears at the thought of Skinny.

Ben glared at anything in sight. "I see, but you will visit me right?" Andie nodded once. Ben smiled through his glare. He moved to hug Andie, but decide against it. He left swiftly and the whole room relaxed.

"He's a dick," said Missy. Cable chuckled and kissed her cheek; Missy blushed scarlet. "D, how the hell do you get used to the amount of PDA you two do?!" Missy exasperatedly asked Andie. The latter just laughed and kissed Chase on the lips lightly.

"You get used to it after you have-" Chase covered her mouth with his hand and kissed her cheek. Chase had a light pink tint on his cheeks and when Andie realized what she had said, she blushed a lovely shade of red.

"O-kay then well we'll just be-" Missy started. She stopped mid-sentence when a doctor in a long white coat walked in. He glanced at Andie and sighed.

"Good to see you again Andie," said the doctor. "How have you been?"

"I been okay," said Andie easily. "Got into MSA, formed a crew, won the Streets, gained a boyfriend, living with him now, and saw Ty, Nora, Miles, Lucy and Mac the other day. But all of that bliss was interrupted when Ben came to see me. So how bout you Dr. Clayton?"

"Well," he sighed. "Looks like you've had hell this month." Andie just smiled smugly at him. "Julia got a promotion, so that's good. Little Jane got an A on her very first test this year, so we're very proud. She's in first grade now. So, Ben's back eh? You already hit him?" Andie beamed and nodded.

"So when can I leave?" she urged. Dr. Clayton chuckled and shook his head.

"Always the first question when you wake up," Dr. Clayton looked at her examining. "Well…this injury was one the best ones yet. So, I say you'll be able to leave today or tomorrow. The day after possibly, but that's most unlikely. Your back will be fine if you just rest it for a week or so. Your hands though. You broke your left one and all of the glass got out easily. Your right one isn't broken, almost sprained it, but didn't though. It does have some glass ebbed in it permanently. You'll have some major cuts and bruises on them for months. Which means…" he looked at her pointedly.

Andie sighed loudly. "Which means no dancing." she glared at him. "Godammit. I was hoping it wouldn't be that bad." Chase just stroked her hair and leaned his head against hers.

"So I take it this is your boyfriend?" asked Dr. Clayton. Andie nodded and kissed Chase's cheek.

"Yup I live with him and B-…his majesty," said Andie, struggling to keep a straight face. When she heard Chase laugh though, she lost it.

Dr. Clayton frowned. "I don't get it,"

"His majesty is my brother," explained Chase. "He runs MSA so he thinks he's hot stuff. Blake Collins, yeah my big bro. Usually up my ass about how much I love street dancing but once he saw us at the Streets, yeah." Chase kissed Andie's forehead.

"Just cuz he doesn't get laid!" exclaimed Andie. "Hopefully some girl will come along and pull that stick from his ass."

"Yeah cuz we know you cause things to go bump in the night," said Chase suggestively. Andie smacked his arm and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well you help me don't you?" asked Andie innocently, and didn't miss the barely audible growl that escaped his lips. Dr. Clayton shook his head.

"You can check out of the hospital tomorrow at noon," he said. "You know the rules, so have a good evening." he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Andie and Chase laid back down, entwined with each other.

"Oh!" Chase exclaimed after 5 minutes. Andie looked up at him questionably. "Since your dad trashed 3 studios, there's no school for at least 2 weeks, maybe more. And he's wanted by the police, so you probably wouldn't be able to live with him even if you wanted to!" said Chase excitedly. Andie beamed. She hugged him, pulling him closer to him than he already was.

"Yay," mumbled Andie. She snuggled into Chase's chest and he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "I can't go to that apartment."

"Huh?" Chase asked. Andie realized she said that aloud.

"Oh, well there's something I didn't tell you about," said Andie slowly, scratching the back of her head. "The east end of town, it isn't safe. It's where this guy, PJ, lives, well lived. He's in jail now. Mac, Tyler's friend, he had a little brother named Skinny. Skinny stole PJ's car at one of his parties. PJ shot him dead. It's the most unsafe place in the whole world I know of." Chase squeezed her for a second.

"You wont have to go, I'll keep you safe," muttered Chase. "Love you baby,"

"Love you too babe, night."

When Andie got back to the Collins' household, she immediately went and hugged Dylan, who, Blake had told her, stayed up all night worried about her.

"Ah thanks Dyl!" said Andie. She still had a bandage around her midriff and ones around her hands.

"So is he going to jail?" asked Blake.

"I hope so, but I'm not sure," said Andie. She shrugged. Truthfully, she didn't know. She was _hoping_ he went to jail, but you never know.

"Well you're always welcome here," said Chase, kissing her forehead. She smiled at him before grabbing her backpack and walking upstairs cautiously. Chase walked into the kitchen and Blake followed him. Chase rummaged around in the fridge while Blake leaned against the counter watching him, arms crossed. When Chase closed the fridge he saw Blake staring at him.

"What?" snapped Chase after a full minute of staring at each other. Blake shook his head and smiled, not a gesture often used by him.

"You love her," said Blake simply. Chase shot him a look that said

No!-really?-who-knew?!' and then one that said 'DUH!'.

"Yeah I love her," said Chase, getting annoyed. His brother never had heart-to-hearts with him. Then again, he never expelled a student and then let her back in 3 days later; or let his little brother's girlfriend stay with them in the same _room_ as Chase. Yeah, Chase decided, I like the new Blake if this is him. "She's just so…Andie." He finished lamely. He saw his brother stifle a laugh. "Hey! Look words can't explain how I feel about her so just piss off about it would you?!"

Blake raised his hands in a form of surrender. "Just observing! Sorry, it's just, how can you _know_ you love her? Couldn't be just a silly fling?" If looks could kill, Blake James Collins would have died 4 seconds ago.

"Did you really just ask me that?!" said Chase angrily. He walked over to Blake and looked him in the eye. "Of course I know I love her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Just because you have a stick up your ass, doesn't mean everyone does." Chase knew it was low, but it was true, and Blake knew it too. Chase ran upstairs and into their room. He shivered at the thought. _Their_ room; he smiled and found that Andie was in the shower. _'Hmm…I'll join her.' _Chase beamed and opened the door to the bathroom before abruptly closing it.

**A/N: do you like? I hope so! Longest chapter yet! Holy hell they just keep getting longer! LOL enjoy.**


	5. Party Like A Rockstar

**Party Like A Rockstar by Shop Boyz. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**NM going on here…yeah, amazing! LOL have a College for Kids thing tomorrow I have Red Hot Ballroom Dance and then Fashion Design, yeah pretty different huh? Just bought 4 new songs from iTunes, and after that, I went on a 3 mile walk/jog. Yowza! You try doing that when its like 85-90 degrees outside!**

**Just posted the 4th chapter yesterday, sheesh! LOL have a couple ideas, but I'm gonna put them down and try to link them together and produce a coherent thought. **

**This chapter we have, err…truthfully I have no clue what's gonna happen so I wish you luck reading this hoping it isn't shit! Actually, you'll probably get lots of fluff and…HOLY HELL! I GOT AN IDEA! YAYS! KEEP READING! ITS GONNA BE GOOD!**

It's been one week; Andie had gotten the back and left hand bandages off, they still had cuts and bruises on them, but Andie had gotten the 'okay' to dance. They get stiff if not stretched properly daily, and she could put pressure on them without them hurting much. Her right hand; she was just told to keep it easy on that hand until it fully healed. Chase watched Andie from sitting on the counter in the bathroom. He had on basketball shorts and a wife beater. He tilted his head to the side and looked over Andie. She had a towel wrapped around her bottom half, and a hot pink bra on her top half. She was playing with her hair, making faces at herself in the mirror.

Chase never thought he would meet someone so much like himself. Stubborn, passionate, quirky, hard-headed, witty, loving, gorgeous. The list goes on. But there was one thing that he loved the most about Andie. Actually two things now that he thought about it. Her ferocity. She never backed down from anyone, even if they could kill her; she stood her ground, always. Then probably the one thing that one-upped her ferocity; her sarcastic nature. Whenever she bantered him, he always bantered back, and he couldn't stop until he pushed her up against something and kissed her.

And her body. God it enticed him. Her long legs. Tight butt. The hips that she always rested her hands on cockily. Her muscular stomach. Her breasts, that were almost to much to bear sometimes. Playful smile. Rosy cheeks. Button nose. Teasing eyes. Then the best part; her hair. Chase loved running his hands through it and playing with the ends of it. He could stare at her for hours, and not get bored, memorizing every curve of her body.

"You know Boy Band, it's not safe to go inside of yourself in public," said Andie not looking away from the mirror. After a few minutes, when she did look at Chase, she smirked. "But then again, we're not in public. Missy called me last night, forgot to tell you. Apparently Blake is letting her into MSA without an audition, she starts when we go back. So what cha thinking about?"

"That's great! Finally the _entire_ crew together! Oh you and your beauty by the way," said Chase, smiling when a beautiful tint of red brushed her cheeks. He groaned slightly. "God your hot when you do that! I really wanna push you against that wall, kiss you and make love you to right now."

Andie raised an eyebrow and spread out her arms. "Do I look like I'm stopping you?" Chase pulled off his wife beater and did just that.

Missy awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She had forgotten to turn it off because she had _2 whole weeks _off! She woke up just at the exciting thought. She ran downstairs and grabbed milk and cereal. She pulled out a bowl and poured them both in at the same time. It was something she had always done, her mom had done it once and then she just started doing it too. She sat the kitchen eating her cereal, when Cable came downstairs yawning. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Maxie," said Missy.

"Morning baby chica," said Cable. They had given each other nicknames when they were laying around yesterday. He grabbed a spoon and ate some of Missy's cereal. She pouted but Cable kissed her soundly and smiled into the kiss.

"PDA you two," said Missy's mom coming into the kitchen. The couple jumped apart embarrassed.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night Miss Serrano," said Cable scratching the back of his head. Miss Serrano smiled at Cable.

"My pleasure, Cable," said Miss Serrano. She walked back out of the kitchen and upstairs, most likely to get ready for work. They leaned towards each other but before their lips touched, Missy's cell phone rang. Cable cursed under his breath, and Missy giggled. She looked at her called ID and flipped open her phone.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Asked Missy energetically.

Andie giggled as Chase squeezed her butt tightly. They had decided, after the slamming against the wall and love making, that since Blake was out of the state visiting their parents' families, that the whole crew should come over and stay the nights…for a week. And Andie was having one _hell_ of a time trying to call people to tell them, as Chase kept fondling her in a way that made her giggle and think things that Sarah would not approve of. She tried to tell Moose, ended up just telling him she would call back, considering the things Chase was doing to her jaw line, neck and earlobe. Then when she tried to call Kido, he switched to the other side and did things to match the first side.

"Hey Missy, Chase and I were wondering if you might want to come over and spend the night at Chase's house…for a week?" Andie asked Missy, trying to break free of Chase's grasp.

Missy just about spit out her orange juice at this comment. "Holy hell D what occasion?!" Cable looked at her concerned but Missy held up a finger, telling him that she would explain in a minute.

Andie shrugged. "Well I don't know. Various I guess. You getting in to MSA, me getting rid of Ben, me and Chase getting together, you and Cable getting together, Moose and Soph getting together, and the fact that Blake is gone for 9 days. We would have you all over for that long, but we're going to have to clean up the damage we cause." Andie sighed and gave up struggling. Chase smiled into her shoulder. He walked backwards, Andie's back being to his chest, and fell on the bed. He nuzzled her neck and settled his hands on her thighs.

Missy beamed. She left real quick, and came back a minute later. "Momma says it's cool so I'll be over in a few hours?"

"Yeah, hey Miss? Could you call the rest of the crew and tell them to be there at 8?" pleaded Andie. She glared at Chase playfully. "I would but have a very annoyed boyfriend that I interrupted our very steamy make-out session to call the crew."

Missy laughed. "Sure D, I can do that. See you at 8!" Missy closed her phone and beamed. She put her bowl in the sink, grabbed Cable's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" laughed Cable.

"To help me pack," said Missy simply. "We trying to get the crew at Chase's to spend the night for a week." she opened her duffel bag, and looked back a shocked Cable. "C'mon you can help me pack. I mean _everything_." Cable grinned and walked over to Missy's drawers and opened them.

Andie turned on top of Chase, she was now facing him. She smacked his chest. "God do you know how hard that was for me to do while you were fondling me?!" Chase smiled cockily. His hands traveled from her lower back down to her butt and squeezed it tightly. A gasp escaped Andie's lips.

"Well it wouldn't be hard if you just _let_ me fondle you," said Chase. She sat up and straddled Chase; he raised an eyebrow, referring to her attire. She had on a pair of Chase's boxers and one of Chase's old t-shirts. "God you look sexy in my clothes." Andie blushed, and Chase stroked her cheek. Andie shrugged. She leaned down, so her breasts were pressed against Chase's chest.

"I like being in your clothes, but I think they look better on the floor of our room," she whispered seductively in his ear. She felt something that she was sitting on stiffen up. Andie laughed and climbed off the bed and held out her hand. "C'mon Boy Band, we gotta get stuff ready for when the crew comes over." They raided all the bedroom in the house, 6, except for their parents' and Dylan's, and grabbed all of the blankets and pillows, and dropped them down the stairs.

Once, having all of the furniture moved from the cavernous living room, and putting the _bed_ down, they started thinking about food. This is how they ended up, an hour and a half later, at the nearest supermarket, each with a shopping cart-completely full. When they got to the front of the line, the guy checking them out gave shot them a look saying _'What the fuck?!'_, so they looked at each other and smirked.

"So the crew is coming over at 8?" asked Chase. The clerk perked up a bit at this.

Andie nodded. "Yeah, Moose was raving about some sick move Monster learned. Like a flare then into a jackhammer then those air flares into a freeze. Sounds tight."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Chase. "That sounds like the one move at the Streets he did, only helluva lot better! I been trying to convince his majesty, oh excuse me…_Director_ _Collins_, to get Moose in some dance classes. He gave in pretty quick. Surprising." Andie giggled when he started talking about Blake.

"Hmm, is MSA starting to loosen up?" asked Andie mock-shocked. "I thought I'd never see the day! Oh well, at least the MSA Crew is able to pick up the slack." Andie shrugged. She finished loading the groceries into the carts and looked at Chase. He pulled out a credit card and swiped it. Andie gaped at the price. _'681.54?! Holy hell!,' _she thought. She shrugged to herself. "Tootles!" said Andie cockily to the clerk, she wiggled her fingers at him and darted out of the grocery with Chase hot on her heels. When they got to Chase's SUV, they burst into a fit giggles.

"Oh my shit, did you see his face?" laughed Andie. Chase nodded.

"He treated us like flipping celebrities!" stuttered Chase, double over in laughter. Once gaining control of themselves, they put all of the groceries into Chase's car and drove off.

Sophie was sitting on her bed, in shock. She had been there for almost 45 minutes. She had been invited to a _week_-_long_ private party for the crew at Chase's.  
HO-LY CRAP! Wanna know the wackiest part? She asked her mom and she said it was _okay_ for her to go, that she was glad that Sophie was making new friends, that is was good she was learning another type of dance, and that it would be good on a resume. And she thought her mom was normal! Pft! Yeah right! She decided to get up and pack. She opened her backpack and started pulling out t-shirts from her closet.

Moose was giddy with delight. He was officially part of the crew, not that he had ever been not part of the crew. But now, in some way, it felt official. He had had that feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since the winning the Streets…, and kissing Sophie. _'God, I want to see her so bad!' _thought Moose eagerly. He checked his watch, 6:30. He was picking everyone up at around 7:30. He picked up his bag and decided to go over to Sophie's early.

When Moose got to Sophie's, she had just finishes packing her undergarments. She thanked all that was good and holy for that. When Moose came bounding upstairs, she was indeed surprised.

"Hey babe, what cha doin here early?" asked Sophie. At his crestfallen face, she quickly recovered. "Not that I don't want you here! I was just wondering, because I still have to finish packing." she ended sheepishly. Moose beamed at her.

"I'll help!"

Andie was sitting at the bar in Chase's house, exhausted. Hauling groceries around a store, into the car, and into the house is not an easy task. She looked on as chase ordered pizza for everyone. Even though they had just bought enough groceries to feed a third-world country, they were to tired to make it edible. About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Andie raced, literally, out of the room to answer it. When she did open it, the whole crew, with huge duffel bags and smiles as big their bags greeted her. She grinned and let them in. Mindless chatter went on for about 15 minutes before the pizza arrived. They all got settled with their pizza and put a movie in the DVD player. They finally decided on Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, since none of them had ever seen it except Chase who had only seen the first 10 minutes. They agreed that didn't count.

After the movie, the crew was hyped up, and restless, so they decided to play a classic. Truth or Dare.

"Rules," said Andie. "If you don't answer a truth correctly, you have to…flash the neighbors! And if you don't do a dare, you have to give someone in this room a lap dance, chosen by the person who gives you the dare. Deal?" They all nodded, humored.

"You first Sunshine," smiled Chase. Andie rolled her eyes. "Dare, duh." Chase smirked at her; this couldn't be good. "I'm going to use this for my own pleasure. Since you know I love it like that, I dare you to take your hair out of a ponytail…," Andie did that; she flung her hair out and combed through it with her finger. "_And_, leave it down for the whole week." She openly gaped at him. She just numbly nodded reluctantly. Andie looked around the room.

"Moose!" exclaimed Andie. "Dare," Andie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I dare you to…make-out with Kido! Sorry Soph, but for entertainment purposes only!" Andie held up her hand in surrender, hoping Moose or Sophie wouldn't kill him. Moose looked like he was considering it while Sophie was giggling into her hand. Moose walked over to Kido, and kissed her suddenly. His hands were at her waist, her hands in his hair. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before they broke apart, Moose going back to his seat. They all cheered loudly.

"Hmm, Cable truth or dare?" asked Moose. "Truth," said Cable nodding. "Deepest darkest secret!" the crew hooted for a second to see Cable blush scarlet. "Okay, when I was younger, I had really long hair. I looked like a girl for about 4 months. Then my mom made me cut it, and I got a buzz cut. So embarrassing!" the crew clutched their sides in laughter, and Cable joined in after a minute.

"So, baby chica, truth or dare?" said Cable. "Dare!" exclaimed Missy. "He whispered something into her ear. She looked appalled by his choice and gaped at him. He smirked and nodded. She stood up and went outside. The crew hurried after her. "What did you make her do?!" exclaimed Hair. Cable pointed to Missy.

"HEY EVERYONE! YEAH LISTEN I'M TALKIN TO YOU SISTA! I'M IN LOVE WITH MAX CARLSON!" Missy repeated it a few times and then ran back into the house, giggling. The crew was rolling on the floor. Cable wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for admitting it," said Cable to her. "I love you too." Missy blushed and shoved him slightly.

"Hey guys, wanna change it up a bit?" asked Missy. "Instead of the regular way, how bout we all get in a circle, then one person asks a question. We go around the circle and everyone answers, then the next person goes, and so on." They all nodded and got into a circle. Missy was about to start talking, when the doorbell rang.

"Three guesses to who that is?!" exclaimed Andie sarcastically. She hopped up and went to open the door as the crew laughed heartily behind her.

Dylan dashed down the stairs. "Who is it?" asked Dylan glumly. She was leaning against the railing and perched on the bottom step.

Andie walked over quickly and asked what gives. "Brendan broke up with me," she said quietly. Andie smiled sympathetically at her. "Wanna talk later?" asked Andie. Dylan nodded.

"Hey Dyl!" exclaimed Chase, Dylan looked over at him. He made a motion for her to come over. "C'mon!" Dylan shrugged and plopped next to Chase.

Andie flung the door and was face-to-face with Tyler, Nora, Mac, Miles, Lucy and Camille. Tyler smiled at her. "He little one, can we join the party?" Andie shrugged and nodded, letting them in. She explained the game and they made room for the new additions in the circle. They sat Dylan, Chase, Andie, Sophie, Moose, Cable, Missy, Monster, Hair, Fly, Kido, Smiles, Miles, Lucy, Mac, Tyler, Nora. Camille was laying out in the middle with her head in Andie's lap, she was stroking her hair slightly.

"So, my turn," said Missy excitedly. "Everyone tell your favorite song, of the moment, just for starters. Mine is Everything I Can't Have by Robin Thicke." Cable chuckled and muttered ("go figure,").

"I'll go next," said Monster. "Bounce by Timbaland. Has the sickest beats for breaking ever."

"Ice Box by Omarion," said Hair.

"Long Way to Go by Cassie," said Fly. **(A/N: had to put it in SRY!)**

"Elevator by Flo Rida," said Smiles.

"Like A Boy by Ciara," said Kido.

"Til' the Dawn, by Lucy," said Miles, Lucy blushed.

"My favorite is the one we sing together, For the Love," said Lucy, still with that lovely blush on her face.

"In the Ayer by Flo Rida," said Mac.

"Church by T-Pain," said Tyler.

"Sexy Love by Ne-Yo," said Nora, blushing slightly. Tyler raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged and giggled.

"Crushcrushcrush by Paramore," said Dylan.

"Entourage by Omarion," said Chase.

"Numb by Linkin Park," said Andie.

"Whine Up by Kat DeLuna," said Camille.

"Apologize by Timbaland," muttered Sophie. The crew looked at her incredulously. "What?! You guys are having _some_ affect on me! I'm not just a prima ballerina anymore!" they shrugged and continued the game.

"The Way I Are by Timbaland," said Moose.

"Technologic by Daft Punk," said Cable. **(FWI: this is not easy! But since they dance hip-hop, like I do, I just used my favorite songs! How lovely!)**

"Hmm," said Monster; his eyes lit up. "Now you have to dance to that song!" Cable had grabbed his laptop and was looking up songs. "You first Monster, your question-or demand, whatever." The crew had a few laughs over this, and they cleared the expensive-looking hard wood floor. Bounce started to play. "Ah the memories," muttered Monster before starting.

Sarah had picked up Charlie from Malcolm's house, and was getting out of the car. She grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him to the door. Sarah noticed a piece of paper on the deck, but ushered Charlie in before grabbing it. She plucked it up and read it quickly.

'_You betta watch yourself D, the 410 ain't gon be played like dat again!' _Sarah openly gaped at it. She was turning around when another flicker of white caught her eye. Their was an envelope that said, _'D'_, on it, and Sarah told Charlie she was running an errand, before hopping into the car and speeding off.

Soon the 'innocent game' was a full blown battle, with pairs and the whole ordeal. So far Chase and Andie and Cable and Missy were tied for first. Chase and Andie had done Stay by Ne-Yo and Push by Enrique Iglesias, and had mimicked the video's moves (check it out on Youtube!). Missy and Cable had done Love in this Club by Usher and I Get Lonely by Janet Jackson, mimicking some of the moves also. As Cable was about to talk, after I Get Lonely, he fell on his side from his seta on the floor, and Snake by R. Kelly started to play. They all looked at him and he shrugged. They shrugged back. The girls got up and pushed down the boys. They danced to the song, and the guys drooled over them. They pulled the guys up when Swizz Beatz's Money in the Bank played and danced more.

All of a sudden during, Dylan singing Me & You by Cassie, ("The girl can belt out any song in the universe, but she can't dance to save her ass," explained Chase. Dylan hit his arm before starting to sing.); the power went out and, within seconds, the unmistakable sound of rain was heard beating down on the roof.

The whole room was silent. "Holy shit this is darker than the hell that Tuck resides in." the room erupted in a fit of laughter at Chase's words. He ran into the kitchen, and came back in 5 minutes later with a lit candle, and many unlit ones in his hands. He put the lit on the mantel before placing 2 dozen around the room in various places; 2 on the coffee table, another one of the mantel and all around the replaced blankets and pillows on the floor, except for 2 openings, one to the front of the room towards the door and staircases, and the other to the back of the house by the kitchen. They all sat down in a circle, silent.

"Soooooooooo," said Camille, drawing it out. They all laughed for a moment.

Andie looked at the ceiling, laying down. "Ah the memories," she said, mirroring what Monster said earlier. "Just think, the last time it rained, we were dancing to it at the 8th and Main warehouse. Those were the days!" Chase laughed and laid down next to her, slightly on top her.

"And that day wasn't but a little over a week ago baby," said Chase. "Stop making us feel old." this time, the whole crew laughed.

"Hey little one, as _much_ fun as this has been, we gotta bounce," said Tyler with a fake, sweet sarcastic smile on his face. Andie raised and eyebrow. She stood up, as did Tyler, Nora, Miles, Lucy, Mac and Camille.

"Well, well, well," said Andie cockily, placing her hands on her hips. "Aren't we chock full of shits and giggles today? Oh wait is that just because you can't think with how much knowledge Nora tried to stuff into your tiny pea-sized brain?!" Andie sent Nora a look saying, 'Sorry, joking.' Nora smiled and nodded, encouraging her. Andie looked back up at Tyler, smirking; he was gaping.

"Well ex-cuse me!" Tyler exclaimed putting up his hands in mock-surrender. "The only reason it's like that is because I've been trying make sure you don't kill yourself for almost 18 years! And trying, and failing I might add," he said looking around the room, holding out a finger as he was making a point. "to keep you tame!"

"And have you?" exclaimed Andie.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Tyler disbelievingly. "I _pity_ the mother-fucking devil that messes with you!"

"Exactly!" yelled Andie, throwing her hands in the air. "Considering you've been trying, and failing I might add," she added mockingly. "To tame me for almost 18 years, you might as well give up! Besides, I think Chase likes me untamed." she looked at Chase suggestively, who had just been laughing, looked between the two frantically, and said, "I'm not getting involved."

Andie hugged them goodbye and closed the door behind them before flopping down beside Chase, with their heads facing the rest of the crew. Andie sat up and straddled Chase before laying her top half down on him and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. Chase's hands found her lower back immediately.

"Guys!" exclaimed Moose. "We're still alive you know!" the crew, minus Andie and Chase, laughed. Andie smiled and looked up at them, resting her chin on Chase's chest, next to her hands.

"I know you're not dead," said Andie sarcastically. "Besides would good would that do? Chase and I would just, how is it Blake so quaintly put it, go at it like rabbits I think it was." Moose groaned into his hands.

"God you guys! 2 best friends! Hello?! Not a mental picture I'm fond of!" Moose whined. Sophie giggled, pushed him down and laid on top of him before kissing him soundly.

"You know," said Chase, sighing. "I could get used to this." there was a chorus of "Hell yeah's!" before everyone settled down, blew out the candles, and went to sleep.

**Hi! I updated, you better be happy! LOL, JK. I'm listening to the same flipping songs on Youtube over and over again. Wow, I'm obsessed! Next chapter, I think I will get Mr. and Mrs. Collin's will involved. Just a thought. Oh! And I'm about to start another SU/SU2 fic! YAYS FOR ME! Here's a sneak peek of sorts, just food for thought! Oh! Feel privileged! LOL, JK.2! **

_Andie had never had a _'security blanket' _of sorts. She always was on her own, standing up for herself. But when her mother gave her that charm bracelet, she knew it could be that security blanket. Because through it all, that bracelet always stayed the same. _

**Okay so not much, but whatever. It's going to be about the character's secrets, security blankets, things that they needed. That thing of sorts. LOL hope you like it once I post it!**


	6. My Last Breath

**My Last Breath by Evanescence DO NOT OWN!**

**I'm at KY right now, this'll be up in a few days hopefully, but if I can catch a wireless signal than it'll be up tomorrow ;P so yeah. LOL. I'mma go on the boat tomorrow, so that'll be fun. Went on boat, went tubing. Yeah…? Sure whatevs. LOL we have wireless! Neighbor got it running! HALLELUJAH! **

**So, this chapter the will of Chase's parents is gonna play a big part, and I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do about that, but I have a good 2-3-4 hours, and I will use it so…I'll start writing now. LOL **

In 2 days, the crew was getting bitter and irritable with each other. Monster had to leave early, because he went on a family vacation to NYC. So a bet was made. Since all of the crew members had started dating (except Monster, but they knew he had the hots for Dylan), they decided to make a bet on the couples. They couldn't go without touching each other for, however long. They decided that the winners got to PDA whenever they want and no bickering from the crew, to tell Blake that they spent the night for a week, and most importantly bragging rights. So far, Chase and Andie had lost, and were annoying the crew because they did PDA all the time anyway. They were sitting on the couch while the crew was laying out, watching MTV. Andie was straddling Chase, with her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands rested on her thighs, and they were currently in a steamy make-out session.

Andie broke apart suddenly. She whispered into his ear, "I think I sit on you more than chairs…" Chase chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah you do."

"Guys!" said Missy. "_Why_ the **hell** did we make this bet?!"

"I know!" exclaimed Moose. "I'm going on Sophie-withdraw!" the crew chuckled.

"Fine!" said Andie, frustrated. "Since I'm pretty fucking sick of ya'll complaining bout it, it's over-" they briefly cheered. "If you declare Chase and I winners!" they groaned, but eventually agreed, making the couple quite happy. They sound of skin hitting the ground was heard and people were pinned the floor.

"I got it!" a voice was heard throughout the house and the front door was opened and closed quickly. Blake came running in excitedly, but his happiness quickly turned to annoyance when he saw that the occupants of the room were all in rather scandalous positions. He glared at Andie and Chase.

"I know this is your doing so _talk_," he spat.

"Sorry Blake, but you left for a week and what?! I'm 18, Blake for god's sake! I'm expected to have parties! And we didn't break anything!" pleaded Chase. Blake perked up at this fact, and that it was true, he decided after looking over the room. "Oh what'd you find anyway?" Chase glanced at Blake before burying his head in Andie's neck and hair.

"Mom and dad's will," Chase's head snapped up at this. He moved Andie off his lap gently, before running over to Blake, ripping the piece of paper out of his hands. "Holy hell," Chase muttered. He walked over to the couch and plopped down, literally. He dropped the paper on Andie's lap before running his hands over his face roughly. "I never would have thought…that they would have, hell." Andie plucked up the paper and scanned the paper. Her eyes widened.

"Damn!" exclaimed Andie. She looked at Chase. "You aren't going to listen to them…are you?" she asked quietly after a moment or two. Chase shook his head violently before pulling her to him an a passionate kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I would never." he whispered after a minute.

"Hello? Care to clue in the crew?" asked Sophie. Chase and Andie looked at her.

"They never wanted me to date Andie," explained Chase slowly. "They hardly ever talked to me but when Blake told them about her, they exploded and suddenly had a lot more to say to me. They practically forbid me to see her; yeah like that was going to happen!" the crew laughed at this, like anyone could keep their leaders apart. "So, in their will, they said that…well here one of you read it." Chase stuck the will out and Moose grabbed it quickly. He skimmed it before finding the right part.

"Hmm…Blake blah, blah, blah; Dylan blah, blah, blah; a bunch of other people; ah here it is! 'Chase Robert Collins: All of our personal belongings shared with Blake; go to Julliard; move to London; break up with Andie;' sure!," added Moose quickly before continuing. "Um…if you stay with Andie…' you've gotta be kidding me!" Moose looked beyond pissed. He glared at the paper before handing it to Sophie. She read it over and squeaked.

"It says that if you marry Andie than they wouldn't be at the wedding, and if you two had kids than they wouldn't want to see their grandchildren!" exclaimed Sophie angrily. She looked around the room at the crew's shocked and angry faces, Blake's confused face, and Chase and Andie's faces, that were looking deep into each other's eyes, looking slightly sad. "That's inhuman! Simply cruel! Retarded! Holy fuck! You've got to be shitting us right now!" Blake shook his head in confusion. He grabbed the paper and reread it.

"It does say that!" he yelled. He looked at Chase and Andie in sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Hey guys, maybe ya'll should go home?" asked Andie gently. They all nodded and were out of the house in 10 minutes tops. Blake went upstairs to unpack.

Andie leaned into Chase's arm that was draped over the back of the couch. She placed a hand on his chest and turned his face to look at her. A tear slid out of his eye and Andie wiped it away gently.

"Hey baby, it's okay," whispered Andie. "I know, it really sucks, but you always say that _their_ opinion doesn't matter. Their being everyone else, except the crew. And truthfully, if they had that attitude, I wouldn't want them there anyway. You know, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine." Andie crawled over to Chase's lap and straddled him. She kissed his jaw line lightly and beamed when she felt his lips on her neck, doing the usual. She looked up at him and cupped his face in her hands; he relaxed at her touch.

"You're wrong," Chase whispered. When Andie looked confused, angry and crestfallen, he changed his word. "Your opinion is the only one that matters to me." Andie visibly relaxed and smiled at him. She leaned close to his face slowly, he gulped.

"Ditto," she breathed before attacking his lips with hers. She leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"God you two, I swear like fucking rabbits," said Blake, coming downstairs. They pulled apart slightly and leaned their foreheads together. "I'm truly sorry for what they thought Andie."

"It's okay your majesty," said Andie, not missing a beat. "And we already covered that."

"I know," sighed Blake. "But what they did-"

"Dude!" exclaimed Andie, looking up at Blake. "It's fine! I don't care really, their opinion, nothing wrong with that. Besides, I'll be your sister-in-law eventually so just relax!" Blake's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly.

"What the…when the…_huh_?!" Blake stuttered.

"Not yet," said Chase, finally speaking. "But I will sometime. I don't when yet, but mark my words, I _will_ propose to her soon." Andie beamed at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She got up, righted her t-shirt, and pulled up Chase.

"C'mon Boy Band, we gotta go decipher the rest of your parent's will," sighed Andie. "That and sort through their mountains of stuff. Oh, by the way, been meaning to ask. What would've happened if your parent's didn't die, and they came home to find me living with you?" Andie glanced at Chase, and saw him scratching the back of head.

"Um, uh…didn't think that far ahead actually," said Chase sheepishly. "I was just, caught up in the moment of you moving in with me I guess. Didn't wanna think of the consequences, just right then." Chase led them upstairs in the master bedroom, which was still in precise shape, only with a thin layer of dust on everything. It was huge with a dresser, king-sized bed, and walk-in closet. The room looked very empty and blank, considering there was hardly a thing it.

"What? Do they just live like robots?" asked Andie incredulously, considering that the whole room was white.

Chase nodded. "Basically yeah, making life a hell for anyone involved with them." Andie smacked his chest lightly and scrunched up her nose. She pulled Chase away from the hospital-like white and into their room. She let go of Chase when they were in the middle of the room and plopped on their bed with a sigh. She looked at Chase.

"Babe," Andie said innocently with wide eyes. "Could you help me?" Chase gulped, nodded and laid beside her. "Closer," she whispered. Chase nodded and laid on top of her. "Goddammit Chase!" exclaimed Andie. She wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him towards her in a bruising kiss.

Sophie wandered aimlessly around the mall. She had decided to go for some retail therapy. Her mom had hooked up with another guy, and she walked into her house that morning to find some guy in the kitchen drinking coffee, obviously hung over. She had screamed, (who wouldn't?), and ran back out of the house, to her car, bag in tow. She had dumped her duffel bag into her trunk and drove to the mall. So here she was, walking around, bored. She spotted a tank top out of the corner of her eye in a display case. Sophie walked up to get a closer look; she laughed out-right at the logo.

'**I fell in love with a player. Sue me please?' **Sophie went into the store and bought it immediately. _'Chase will have a piss-fit,' _thought Sophie when she wondered what Chase would think of the tank top she got Andie. _'I hope things work out with the will. Hmm, wonder what they're doing…'_

Andie laid beside Chase on their bed, both panting. "So that's why you needed help…" said Chase cockily. Andie laughed despite herself.

"Yeah, you've probably become a pro of taking off my bra by now," said Andie off-handedly.

"The ones that clip in the back yeah, your sports bra's though. God help me…" groaned Chase. Andie laughed. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I wouldn't have listened to them," said Chase quietly after a minute. "I would never do that. I love you Sunshine."

"I love you too Boy Band," smiled Andie. "C'mon let's get dressed babe, we still have to work out all the shit in the will with Blake." they climbed out of bed. After getting dressed, they walked downstairs to see Blake examining the will in the kitchen.

"You were up there a while, how much did you get done?" asked Blake, looking up at them smirking.

"Oh we were _very_ productive," drawled Andie. Chase nodded.

"Yup, we got places," agreed Chase. Blake groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Could you two please not do that?!" exclaimed Blake. "You two act like a couple of newlyweds!" Blake regretted this almost instantly. Chase and Andie grinned like little kids in a candy shop. They wrapped their arms around each other and glanced at Blake.

"Just wait until we are, we'll be much worse!" laughed Andie. She kissed Chase lightly on the lips. "So…how bad is it?" Andie and Chase sat at the kitchen counter.

"Not bad," sighed Blake. "They left me the school and all of the things in the house; they left Dylan probably a million things from different countries they visited; and they left you the house, just not the things in it. They left each of us a large sum of money."

"Why Dylan?" asked Andie confused. Blake and Chase looked at each other, then at Andie.

"Dylan lives in a suburb outside if Chicago," explained Chase with a sigh. "She's always been pretty quiet, except when she's with us. We always thought she was this outgoing cutie that everyone loved, but when we visited her once, our assumptions were corrected. She never met her dad, and her mom hooked up with a bunch of different guys every week. When she got remarried, Dyl refused to do anything. They were living in Texas then, but then after the marriage, they moved to where her step-dad's family was. Every summer since they got married 4 years ago, Dylan comes here. Her parents found out from Blake that the school was going to be out for 2 weeks; Dylan has been begging them to let her move in with us and go to MSA, so they finally agreed to let her. Dylan has always been like the daughter our parents never had. They doted on her more than they ever did to Blake or I. Of course, they were unhappy that she couldn't dance, but disregarded that when they heard her sing." Chase shrugged at the end.

"She's had a pretty rough go at it," said Andie. "Kinda reminds me of me. Only a little better."

"Yeah, I know," nodded Chase. "She's pretty lucky to with us finally." Chase looked around the room for a second, checking if Dylan was near. He looked at Andie. "Nobody know this except Blake and I, but Dylan's step-dad abused her; bad. It's the reason she's so quiet around other people. Even though I don't like it, it's good that she has a boyfriend, and is in a band. I could tell she liked you from the beginning."

"Yeah I did," said a voice. They looked to see Dylan walking out from behind a pillar. She smiled at them gently. "Your whipped dude. She's really cool, cuz she can control you. And she can relate to me."

"How long were you listening?" asked Chase nervously. Andie chuckled, as did Dylan.

"Since Blake started describing the will stuff," said Dylan off-handedly. "Thanks for telling her Chase, don't think I would've." Dylan shrugged at the end. "She needed to know, considering I'll be related to her soon enough."

"Looks the whole world has set out to get the two of us married," said Chase, wrapping and arm around Andie's shoulders. She leaned into him.

"I don't know if I want to though," said Andie, mock-thinking. "I might need convincing…" Chase growled, and picked up Andie bridal-style, though he was still sitting down. She laughed, but didn't fight, and relaxed at his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively. Her eyes made contact with his and she stopped laughing. "I love you…" murmured Andie.

"I love you too, so much," whispered Chase.

"What?!" exclaimed Dylan. Blake walked over to her quickly and covered his mouth with her hand. He shot them a sheepish smile and dragged Dylan out. Chase and Andie laughed. Andie sighed wearily and looked up at Chase pleadingly.

"Babe? Could we go to bed? I know it's only like 5, but I'm so tired I could sleep for a week straight," said Andie. Chase nodded and stood up, with Andie in his arms. They walked through the living room, where they saw Blake and Dylan watching TV. They glanced up at the couple and their eyes widened.

"We're going to sleep," said Chase simply, Blake smirked. As they got to the top of the stairs, Chase called down, "And we're actually going to sleep Blake! Who would've thought?!" Blake chuckled and turned his attention back to the TV.

Chase set Andie down on their bed gently. He took of her shoes and socks, before taking off his own. He pulled of his t-shirt and changed out of his jeans into basketball shorts and looked to Andie. She had taken off her Capri's and had out on a pair of short-shorts and one of Chase's t-shirt's replacing her tank top. She lookd up at Chase and yawned. He laid down beside her and propped up on his elbow.

"God your beautiful," stated Chase. Andie blushed and looked away from him. Chase turned her face to look at him. "You are, don't let anyone tell you otherwise baby girl. You're too modest. Never doubt your beauty." Andie looked away from Chase again and shook her head.

"It's not that easy," said Andie quietly after a minute. She looked out of the indow instead of at Chase. "See you know that you're hot. Wipe that smirk off your face, because I know you're smirking. But I'm not used to compliments. Where I'm from, people don't tell you how they think you look, well they do but, um, yeah. It's complicated. My mom always said I was beautiful-"

"She's right," interrupted Chase. "In your opinion," said Andie. "The 410 was supposed to be about family. They're a power trip really. Not thinking about the crew or th people they step on to get to the top, just the status that comes with it. So you never got told that you looked good. It just didn't happen. Of course Missy told me how good I looked, and vice versa. But she's my best friend, so that's different."

Chase cut her off by putting his hand on Andie's neck, pulling her to him, making her look at him.

"Your gorgeous baby," whispered Chase. "Don't be insecure about it, it's true I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Now go bed baby girl, we gotta talk to the crew tomorrow. I love you." Chase lightly kissed her lips. "I love you too, g'night." Andie turned and snuggled her back into his chest. Chase draped his hand over her stomach like usual, and they fell in a deep slumber.


	7. Toxic

**Toxic by Britney Spears DON'T OWN A THING!**

**Hi! So NM going on here in boring old Indiana…this weekend in KY we're getting my cousins on my dad's side together. Well hopefully all of them, except Max, he's only 2. Go back to school in a week, DEAR LORD KILL ME NOW! Once I have to go back to the hellhole, updates will come slower, but they will most likely come over the weekends, if not then they WON'T come on Tuesday or Thursday, I have dance then. **

**So this chapter, hmm. IDK, but the crew is going to go out to eat, and OMJ, I have an idea. Lets see, it starts with a T and ends with a k. Yeah, enjoy! **

Andie woke up the feel of someone stroking her hair, and someone's eyes on her. She opened one eye and saw Chase propped up on his elbow, looking down at her, a slight smile on his face. She placed her hand over his and smiled at him.

"Morning Sunshine," said Chase.

"Morning Boy Band," replied Andie. She jumped out of bed, stretched, brushed out her hair quickly, and put it in a loose ponytail. Chase got up quickly and pulled her hair out the ponytail. "Hey!"

"No, no, no baby girl, the week isn't over yet!" smirked Chase. Andie huffed and pouted. Chase leaned down and pulled her in for a tender kiss. Andie broke apart and wrapped her arms around Chase and vice versa. "God I love you…"

"Love you too," agreed Andie. Her cell phone went off and she darted over to it. "Talk to me."

"Andie?" Sophie sniffed.

"Oh god Soph, what happened?" asked Andie immediately, going into caring-BFF mode.

"I need a place to crash for awhile," explained Sophie. "My mom…she, holy hell! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

"Soph!" exclaimed Andie. "I think it'll be fine with Chase and his majesty, so sure. But what happened?!" Chase frowned and walked over to Andie at his name.

"She hooks up guys all the time and this she, oh jeez! I'll be over in a few," Sophie hung up and Andie looked at Chase worriedly. She pulled him downstairs to the kitchen where Blake and Dylan were having breakfast.

"Blake, we have a problem," said Andie urgently. "Sophie just called, she's _**flippin**_ out! She asked if she could stay here and I said yes; is that okay?" Blake nodded and went back to his breakfast. Andie scoffed.

"Wow, your crowning achievement, Cyborg Soph, the triple threat herself, is in need and you couldn't bat an eye about it…" Andie said sarcastically. "Oh well!" she shrugged. Blake whipped his head up.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "_Sophie_ _Donovan_? What happened? Is she okay?"

Andie and Chase laughed. "I don't know," said Andie truthfully, after her laughter. "She sounded pretty rushed-" the doorbell interrupted Andie and she ran to get it. She flung it open, and there stood Sophie with a backpack and a tear-stained face. Andie ushered her in, and they sat on the couch. Chase came in; he sat down by Andie and Blake and Dylan went out the front door, Blake having an appointment with the contractors and Dylan wanting to see the damage of the school.

"Hold on a sec," said Andie. She ran into the kitchen and whipped out her phone. She pressed the '3' on speed dial and waited.

"So Sophie," Chase started gently. "What happened?" As Sophie was about to start talking, Andie raced in the room, clutching her phone for dear life.

"Wait for it…" said Andie, grinning. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...and here he is." Andie got up and walked towards the door, to find Moose standing there, looking frantic. She invited him in and he sat next to Sophie, the latter who looked surprised. "I called him," said Andie simply. "He needs to be here."

"What happened?" asked Moose urgently. Sophie shook her head. "Start from the beginning?" suggested Andie. Sophie hesitated but nodded. She took a deep breath.

"My dad left when I was 3, and my mom never recovered. She was fine until I was 11, then he stopped sending a monthly child support payment. My mom went into a state, hooking up with a different guy almost every night. It was like that for a few years. She found a serious boyfriend when I was 14. They got married and had my little brother Ryan; he'll be 4 soon. Then, he cheated on my mom. She started hooking up random men again. I see Ryan every few weeks, because he lives with my Aunt Jaime. Then my mom found another boyfriend. When the crew left, I saw him in my kitchen drinking coffee. At least, I think it was him, I'm not sure. He was obviously hung over; I screamed and ran outside to my car and left. I slept in my car that night. Then I went home this morning, and she never asked where I was, she told me that she was pregnant and was getting married in 2 weeks. _2 weeks!_"Sophie started sobbing and clutched onto Moose as if life depended on it, and he wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes, Sophie had calmed and continued. "She said she had been planning for 5 months, and forgot to tell me. So I flat-out refused to be in the wedding. She started crying and I ran. Again!" Sophie clutched Moose.

"Jeez!" said Andie. She rubbed Sophie's back.

"That's not all!" exclaimed Sophie. Andie, Chase, and Moose were taken aback. Sophie sat up and looked ahead. "My mom. I always loved to dance, but my mom always pushed me, to the point of dropping. When she gave up on me and my dancing, I pushed myself harder than she ever did; and almost killed myself. I guess…I was trying for her to see that I mattered. That I wasn't worthless. I was no longer the most important thing in her life; I was the _least_ important. I wanted to prove that I was worth her time and effort because I had used that and my blood, sweat, and tears to try and get better and better. She never acknowledged this. Not once. I turned up the music in our studio so loud it shook the foundation, and yet she never paid me any mind. Never." Sophie got quiet at the end and as a single tear slid down her face, she broke down again, sobbing into Moose's t-shirt. Andie stood up indignantly.

"Moose c'mere," said Andie. Moose looked confused but did so. "I want you and I to replay one of our first conversations. You told me that Chase was an all-star. That one." Moose nodded.

_Flashback:_

_Moose hit Andie's locker with his fist then opened it. "Anyway the Collins' are like flipping MSA royalty. Chase; he's a ladies man."_

"_So he's a player?" asked Andie curiously._

"_More like an all-star," said Moose. "He's only recently taken his jersey out of retirement; so be warned." Moose looked over and Andie and smirked, she just frowned at him. "Oh, and that's Cyborg Sophie." Moose's voice got a glaze over it and he sighed. "She's an MSA machine and Collins crowning achievement. She's a triple threat; she acts, sings, and dances. She won every competition out there. But she just lost the biggest battle of them all, the one for Chase's heart." Moose put on a baby voice and Andie rolled her eyes._

"_It's like I've landed in an episode of _'The Hills'_." Andie said, raising her eyebrows slightly. Moose continued._

"_Well he broke up with her a couple of weeks ago but they'll end up back together and live happily ever after," said Moose scratching his neck and shrugging._

"_Just in time for the season finale, huh?" asked Andie sarcastically, but keeping a straight face._

_Moose smiled at her. "See I knew you'd come around," he said to her back. _**(I played this second-by-second from my iPod, and did it word for word-hope it doesn't suck!)**

"You said that about me?!" exclaimed Sophie incredulously. Moose blushed.

"Yeah his voice got all glazed over and he looked at you longingly," teased Andie. Moose blushed further as did Sophie. "The point is though, each one of us was a lot different than, and you changed Soph! And it was to make you feel better…so?" Sophie laughed and hugged Andie. She nodded, then her face lit up. She pulled out a piece of red fabric from her bag. She handed it to Andie.

"I saw this at the mall," giggled Sophie. "I thought it fit you perfectly!" Andie unfolded it and laughed. Chase saw it and laughed too, as did Moose.

"'**I fell in love with a player. Sue me please?'**" asked Andie. "Thanks Sophie, I love it!" Andie placed it on the coffee table and turned to Sophie. "Better?" Sophie nodded and pulled them into a group hug. Moose stood up.

"Well I gotta bounce, my mom's gonna kill me," said Moose sighing. He looked at Sophie. "You staying here?" Sophie hesitated.

"I know I said I wanted to stay here, but would it be okay if I could stay with Moose?" Asked Sophie carefully. Andie and Chase looked at each other before nodding at Sophie.

"Yeah my mom wouldn't care," said Moose. He grinned at Sophie. "She loves you almost as much as I do." Sophie blushed slightly.

"Okay, just follow me to my house, I'm going to drop off my car there," said Sophie. Moose nodded and stuck out his hand to help her up, and she took it. Sophie hugged Andie and Chase before exiting with Moose. Chase started sucking on Andie's neck and she giggled, moving to face him. Chase withdrew and looked at Andie. She frowned.

"Hey Chase?" asked Andie. Chase nodded for her to continue. "They don't have any evidence to prove that my dad trashed the studio do they? I mean, we just assumed and, now. What if he didn't do it and he still is…I don't know, expecting me to move in with him?" Chase shrugged, and leaned his head back to Andie's neck, and placed his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and threw her head back.

"I think we shouldn't think about the future," muttered Chase into her ear, making shivers go down her spine. "How bout the right now?" Andie nodded before getting up motioning for Chase to follow. She grabbed the tank top Sophie got her and ran upstairs, with Chase in hot pursuit. When they got to their room, Andie sat on the bed with her back to headboard. Chase sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked at Chase a devious look in her eyes. He frowned at her.

"What?" asked Chase hesitantly. Andie smirked.

"I have a plan…" she drawled, and Chase groaned, closed his eyes and put his head back against the headboard.

Ben West rang the doorbell to the Collins' household. Blake opened the door. He motioned for him to come in. He walked up the stairs and Ben followed. Blake motioned to Chase and Andie's bedroom door, and Ben opened it and screamed in rage.

There was Chase and Andie laying together. Chase was laying on his back, Andie on her stomach and half of Andie was on top of Chase. His right hand was on her hip, his left holding her right. Andie's left hand was laid on his chest. The sheets went to their stomach, and both had bare chests, though Andie's was buried in Chase's chest and the sheets. They were quietly talking but looked up when their door opened.

"Hi Ben!" Andie squeaked. "Oh yeah I called, yeah I needed to talk to you." Chase's hand that was on her hip came up to stroke her hair. She smiled up at him before looking back at Ben. "We'll meet you in the living room in 5." Blake came forward and closed the door, and they heard steps going down the stairs. Some steps, some stomps. They looked at each other and laughed before getting up and putting clothes on, before going down stairs, hand-in-hand.

"Hi Ben!" chirped Andie. He glared at her and Chase's entwined hands. Chase squeezed her hand for reassurance and she squeezed back, in nervousness. The couple sat down on the couch opposite Ben and Blake. Andie sat on her right hand, and crossed her fore and middle finger; she did this whenever she lied. "So yeah, wanted to talk. I got an offer from an established and very famous dance company in London. I got the offer as a group offer for my crew and I. I'm going to take it. Once the school year is out, I'm moving to London as all of us are to pursue our career." She closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but it didn't come.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Ben. He moved to hug her, but Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at Ben dangerously. Ben shrunk back. "I'm sad that you can't live with me and Jackson but-" Andie's head whipped up at him.

"What?!" yelled Andie. He looked at her strangely.

"Jackson, my daughter," he said slowly. "She can dance very well like you."

"Bring her here tomorrow," demanded Andie, with fire in her eyes. Ben shrugged and nodded before leaving. After he left, Andie started to tear up. Blake got her some water before going upstairs. She cried into Chase's chest. "Why?" sobbed Andie.

"Why-what baby?" soothed Chase. Andie looked up at him and bit her lip. She moved to wipe away her tears, but Chase grabbed her wrist roughly. She winced, and he loosened his grip. "It's okay to cry." He said. Andie nodded.

"He left my mom a note when he left," explained Andie. "She never let me read it until I searched for it and read myself. She caught me but wasn't mad. It said how he wasn't ready to care for a child, that I was just a burden, but he that he did love me. This was about 5 years after he left, and I remember laughing bitterly at his words. So I just handed my mom the note and left, going to a party with Tyler." Andie sighed and buried her head in Chase's chest. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "And he has a daughter now? Jeez, and he sounds like he really cares about her. She can dance. Great! Just another reason to make me believe I'm not good enough for him, or you, or-" Chase silenced her with a tender kiss. When they broke apart he started kissing along her neck and jaw line.

"You're perfect," murmured Chase. Andie sighed and nodded.

"You too," she said. She fell back on the couch and Chase laid on top of her. Andie sighed once more before nuzzling Chase's neck. They fell asleep like this.

"Hey Moose?" asked Sophie softly. Moose looked up at her nodded. They were currently laying on the ground in Moose's backyard. "I'm gonna have to back aren't I?" Moose nodded reluctantly. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, he grinned.

"Or you could stay here for now and not think about it?" smirked Moose. Sophie bit her lip and nodded.

"About that, I think I'm um…yeah," stuttered Sophie. Moose got the message and his eyes widened.

"You sure Soph?" asked Moose. Sophie nodded. "Well then since my parents are on a luncheon…" Moose picked up Sophie bridal-style and carried to his room before depositing her on the bed.

"Chase!" yelled Dylan. She pounded down the stairs at an Olympic speed. Andie and Chase jumped awaked and hit their foreheads together accidentally. They groaned in pain and sat to see an annoyed Dylan. "What is this?!" she held up a picture of Monster mid-flare, a very good picture.

Chase looked confused. "A picture…?" he said dumbly. Dylan sent him a 'no-way!' look and then glared at him.

"No shit Sherlock!" she exclaimed, and Andie giggled. "I meant _who_ is it oh-so-intelligent one!"

"Oh that's Monster, why?" asked Chase, still confused. Dylan screamed in frustration and threw her hands in the air in frustration. Andie mirrored the scream, and grabbed a pen and notebook from the coffee table. She ripped off a piece off a corner of paper, and scribbled something on it. She handed it to Dylan.

"His cell, home, and address," explained Andie. "He's with his fam in NYC right now so try his cell." Dylan looked nervous for a minute before nodding and running upstairs.

"Dyl likes _Monster_?" said Chase, incredulously. When Andie nodded he snorted. "Well, didn't see that one coming! Like with Moose and Sophie and Smiles and Kido it was obvious but-sheesh! If he hurts her I swear-" Andie silenced his mouth by covering it with her own.

"Babe, chill," reasoned Andie. "Just think, if they're like anything we were we first got together…" Chase and Andie's eyes widened in horror and they called, "DYLAN!"

"I oughta go back," said Sophie. She was sitting in Moose's living room on his couch, on his lap. Moose smirked at her. She laughed and kissed him lightly. "You were amazing," he whispered. Sophie blushed and nodded in agreement. She got up and stretched. He got up also and held out a hand for her and they walked outside, getting in Moose's car. She leaned back against the seat and sighed. Moose grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, would you come in with me?" asked Sophie, with pleading eyes.

Moose smiled at her. "Whatever you say Princess," smirked Moose and Sophie giggled. When they pulled up to her house, she exhaled deeply through her nose and tried to grab her bag, but Moose got it for her. She grabbed his hand and unlocked the door.

"Phee!" Sophie cringed and Moose took the hand that was entwined with hers and out it around her waist, as he dropped her backpack to the ground by the door. "We were so worried!" Sophie's mom came in and hugged her tightly. "Phee, this is my fiancé Jon, honey this is my daughter Sophie." he made to hug her, but Moose's hand snaked it's way back around her waist. "So who's your friend Phee?"

"My name is _Sophie_," said Sophie coldly. Her mom, Janelle, frowned. "And not like you give a flying fuck, but he's my boyfriend!" Moose stifled laugh, squeezed Sophie and she grinned at him, before glaring at her mom. "We'll be in my room." said Sophie quietly.

"But how can we trust you up there alone?" said Jon, speaking for the first time. Sophie sent him a look so cold, it could freeze water.

"I guess you can't!" exclaimed Sophie. She grabbed her backpack before running upstairs, with Moose in hot pursuit. When they got to her room, he stuck his head out.

"Been there, done that!" yelled Moose before shutting the door and flopping down on Sophie's bed next to her. She got up and locked it before going on the bed, looking at Moose, and they erupted into a bout of laughter. After their laughter subsided, Sophie teared up. She shook and fell into Moose's arms. Little did they know, that Janelle had come up to Sophie and heard her daughter's words.

"I can't believe her!" sobbed Sophie. "That self-centered, crack-headed, whacked-out _bitch_! She never paid me any mind, and I work till the point of my almost death. Pushing myself so hard dancing, and does she notice me? Not once! She never asked me if I wanted to dance, she just assumed but I love it! She never asked me how I felt about him leaving! She never asked me about her getting married and having kids! God I **hate** her! She makes life hell for me, I'm going insane. I'm thinking about asking Chase if I can move their with him, Blake, Dylan, and Andie. I just can't stay here much longer!"

Janelle was shocked. Her Sophie had never complained, always been the best daughter you could ask for, but now. She was rebellious and out-spoken. She almost walked downstairs, but heard Moose speaking.

"Hey Princess, it's okay," soothed Moose. 'Princess?' mouthed Janelle. "Don't worry about it, if she doesn't care than to hell with her! How bout this? Maybe you should talk with Andie about it, she having her problems with her dad coming back after 10 years. Just trying to ease the pain for you, but get this, he has a _daughter_. Another one, named Jackson apparently."

"Holy hell, are you shitting me?" asked Sophie. Moose shook his head. "Well then it's official! Tomorrow night, Andie and I have a double date with a few tubs of Ben & Jerry, a half dozen movies, and Chase's couch!" Moose chuckled and pinned her to her bed.

"Make me forget," whispered Sophie, but Janelle heard and gaped. Moose chuckled, nodded and kissed her fiercely. Janelle went downstairs. She had some _serious_ talking to do with Jon.

**YAYS! ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Holy hell its almost 3 am, my mom gon kill me! I have to be up at 9 later this morning! O jeez, gonna post this then 2 bed with me! G-night**


	8. Stronger

**Stronger by Kanye West I DON'T OWN A THING!**

**Hi! So I go back to school on Monday, (tear drops). Its fabulous isn't it?! NOT! The updates will be over the weekend most likely because I'm gonna have more homework than usual because the 7****th**** grade is the worst apparently. Oh boy, wish me luck. Oh my gosh, it's Saturday now, after first week of school. I'M SORRY THE UPDATES ARE SLOW! **

**So, this chapter Sophie and Andie have their date with Ben & Jerry, um we meet Jackson, and a lot of Sophie and Moose fluff! (maybe slight smut, nothing graphic, IDK) **_**oh**_** and we get a Dylan-Monster convo, YAYS! **

Sophie whimpered softly. Moose was kissing his way down her jaw line and had just licked her collarbone. Moose looked up at her and smirked, Sophie pouted. Moose leaned up at kissed her lightly. Moose rolled off her bed and pulled on his boxers and plaid shorts. He stretched his arms over his head and looked at Sophie sprawled on her bed, naked. He smiled and threw her underwear and bra at her. They landed on Sophie's face and she laughed before blushing and putting them on.

"So…you are on birth control, right?" asked Moose uncomfortably. Sophie giggled before nodding.

"Since freshman year," she said easily. He gaped at her.

"Who you been fucking?" Moose exclaimed and Sophie giggled again. She placed her hands on his shoulders from an angle and kissed his cheek.

"It regulates your period babe," explained Sophie and Moose blushed. They put the rest of their clothes on and went downstairs cautiously. They looked to see if the coast was clear, it was; and they rushed down the stairs to the studio. They were about to turn on the stereo, when they heard the door open and slam closed loudly. The couple looked at the door, and saw Sophie's mother, Janelle, looking back at them.

"What do you want?" accused Sophie coldly. Moose laid a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes softened. Janelle smiled slightly.

"I came to tell you, that Jon and I canceled the wedding," Janelle breathed. Sophie's eyes dared to pop out of her head. "I realized that I was just trying to move on; something I should have done years ago. I'm sorry Sophie." Sophie walked forward slowly at first and then ran into her mom's arms, crying.

"I'm sorry," whispered Janelle. Sophie looked up at her sobbing.

"You should be!" exclaimed Sophie. Janelle nodded the hugged her profusely. After a few minutes, Moose cleared his throat.

"Um, 'cuse me boyfriend feeling awkward here…" said Moose. Sophie laughed and walked over to Moose, who's hands found her waist, hers in his hair. "That's better." Sophie laughed and kissed him fiercely.

"So…we might wanna get over to Chase's, apparently Jackson, Ben's daughter is coming over today," said Moose, sighing. "We're gonna have to create a bomb shelter." Sophie giggled and buried her head in her chest.

"I would love to see you dance sometime Sophie," said Janelle, reminding them that she was there.

"I don't like to dance without my crew. I mean I will, but it's not the same…" said Sophie softly. Moose nodded. Janelle was shocked. "A _crew_?! Like outlaws and criminals?! In that Streets thing?! I forbid it!" Sophie teared up again.

"I thought you had…UGH!" Sophie ran out of the studio, and Moose followed, stopping briefly.

"If your trying to recoil with her, then making her quit doing the thing she loves is the wrong way to do it," said Moose disgusted, before running after Sophie.

"Okay I'll bite, what the hell is going on here?" snapped a girl, 12. She wore a hot pink cap-sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans and lime green flip-flop's with white and pink fur on them. She had wavy bright red hair and a brown and light pink backpack slung over her shoulder. There was a pitch black hat on her head, the bill covering her eyes and nose. She had various cuts and bruises all over her skin. "Dad just left me here for the day, so start talking!"

"Hi, I'm your sister," said Andie softly. The girl backed away slowly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm Andie, what's your name?"

"Jackson," the girl said unsurely. "So, you're the reason dad came all the way here. You don't seem too special."

"Well neither do you small-fry!" exclaimed Andie. "Look, I gave up rehearsal today so I could meet you and I don't-"

"Rehearsal?" Jackson blurted. "For what?"

"My dance crew," said Andie. Chase chuckled behind and she turned to him, glaring. She raised a finger at him, and he raised him hands in surrender but got up and walked over to her. "We won the Streets, like you know what that is."

"The Streets! I heard that's like, the highest flipping honor!" Jackson exclaimed. Andie and Chase laughed.

"So…can you dance?" asked Andie warily. Jackson froze.

"Dad says that I can't dance, that it's forbidden," said Jackson quietly.

"Bullshit!" yelled Andie. Chase wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, holding her tightly, pinning her so she couldn't spaz out. Andie relaxed at his touch. "Sorry," she whispered to Chase. He nodded.

"The thing is Jackson," started Chase, Jackson looked slightly freaked. "Oh, I'm Chase; Andie's boyfriend. See, we love to dance. Like, it's our life. So, when someone says we're not allowed to dance, it set's us on fire." Jackson nodded.

"Bloody mother-fuckers try and stop us!" mumbled Andie. "Damn DJ Sand, making us go out in the rain and perform. Go to hell Tuck!"

"Baby!" exclaimed Chase. Andie jumped and looked up at him, her still in his arms. "It's okay! The 410, DJ Sand, the rain; it's all over Sunshine. Don't worry!" Andie nodded. "So Jackson, let us see it." Chase smirked.

"Um…okay," said Jackson. She did a few freestyle moves and then placed her hands on her hips.

"She reminds me of Kido," Chase murmured. Andie nodded.

"So…we're worried about your safety," said Andie quickly. Jackson looked taken aback. "You see, you're living on the east end of town, aren't you?"

"So?" said Jackson, scrunching her eyebrows.

"So, it's not safe!" exclaimed Andie. A tear slipped out her eye and Chase held onto her tighter. "One of my best friends got killed there! We were at a party and he was just playing around with this guy's car. Yeah he got in it, and was acting stupid and irrational, but the guy came and shot him!" Andie wiped her eyes and kissed Chase lightly. "We just wanna know if… _wow_ what happened?!" Jackson had briefly tilted her hat to scratch her forehead, and Andie caught sight of Jackson's black eye, purple and blue cheek, and cuts on her face. She reached out to touch her but Jackson flinched away. Chase grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Hey Jackson?" asked Chase softly. "Ben did this didn't he?" Jackson nodded slightly. "That mother-fucking bitch," muttered Chase. "Jackson, we have a few spare bedrooms here, why don't you go to one and put your stuff there?" She walked up the stairs wordlessly. Chase sat on the couch, as did Andie, the latter who sat Indian-style.

"We have to stop this," said Andie. "Personally, I would just rather go kill him myself, but I can't do that without getting caught. Believe me, I've tried; not on him but, same difference. So, what do we do?"

"We get Ben to confess beating her, record it, give to the police, and let her live here," sighed Chase looking at Andie. "God this is getting depressing, we need a pick-me-up. Let's start with this…" Chase picked up Andie and carried her to their room, and shut and locked the door.

Sophie and Moose knocked on the door, but neither Chase nor Andie answered. After a few minutes, Blake opened the door.

"Hey, Chase and Andie's door is locked," explained Blake. He let them in. "Go in the living room, I'll knock and get them." Blake walked up the stairs. He knocked on their door. "C'mon you guys, Sophie and Moose are here." He passed one of the guest bedrooms. He saw Jackson lying on the bed, knocked out. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping figure. Blake closed the door and walked down the hall to his room.

"Hi Soph, Moose," said Andie walking downstairs. She had on a green pair of Chase's boxers and a hot pink tank top. Chase was wearing basketball shorts and a white wife beater. "So, to fill you in. Jackson can dance really well, she reminds us of Kido a little bit. Ben beats her; pretty excessively. And our plan is to get Ben to admit it, then hand over a recording to the police. So she could stay here. Now, Soph. What's this I here about you and I having a date with Ben & Jerry, movies, and Chase's couch?" Sophie giggled. Then she frowned.

"Yeah my mom's still a bitch so we need a break," said Sophie. Andie shrugged. "Wow, Ben beats her? Oh my god, that's rough!"

"Sure, why not? Hey let's invite Jackson and Dylan!" exclaimed Andie. "Speak of the devil, where is she?" Chase raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "But for now, let's get planning…"

Dylan sighed. Her shoulders drooped. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, cell phone in hand. Dylan sighed, _again_. She was trying to build up the courage to call Monster, _again_. And, _again_, no luck. She dialed the number, and hit the green button before she could think. She inhaled sharply when the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" came a male voice. Dylan gulped.

"Um…hi!" she chirped. Monster cleared his throat. "This is Dylan, I'm Chase's little cousin. Well I'm 15, not exactly little…but anyway! I just moved here from Chicago. I'll be starting at MSA when we go back. I met the rest of your crew when they all spent the night; I came the next day. Andie mentioned you so, she showed me a picture of you doing a…um, I'm not sure what it's called really. You had your legs in the air doing circles rapidly…"

"A flare?" Monster suggested uneasily.

"Yeah that! So," said Dylan. Monster chuckled.

"Well hi, I'm Monster-"

"Is your name really Monster?" blurted Dylan.

"Naw, it's Freddie," said Monster nonchalantly. "But I do lots of stunt-doubles at MSA so, yeah. You staying with Chase?"

"Yeah! I just moved here!" said Dylan. Monster's eyes widened. "So…when I get back, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will," said Dylan. They said their goodbyes and Dylan flopped down on her bed. She yelled in joy and ran downstairs to see Sophie, Moose, Andie and Chase huddled and talking quietly. They looked up at her footsteps.

"I called Monster!" she squealed. Andie and Sophie got up and jumped up and down with her. Chase and Moose groaned. "He said that once he got back, would he see me around? Oh my gosh! What should I say? What should I _wear_?"

"We'll worry about that later!" yelled Chase, breaking up the screaming girls. "But now, Moose, buddy, we leave!" Moose and Chase ran out the front door, leaving Dylan confused.

"Ben & Jerry, movies, couch," said Andie simply and Dylan nodded, shrugging. Jackson walked downstairs, yawning.

"Jackson!" exclaimed Andie from the kitchen. "Sophie and Dylan!" the girls made introductions and Andie walked in, bringing 4 huge tubs of ice cream with her. She dumped them on the floor. "We have Rocky Road, Neapolitan, Pistachio, and Cookies & Cream. Movie-wise…um, say anything in the entire planet right on TiVo?" Andie held up her hands and handed out spoons. They shut out the lights, closed the curtains, and piled onto the couch giggling.

Monster looked around his family's suite in their hotel, and sighed. Dylan sounded nice. Hell, she sounded awesome! He flipped open his phone and called his parents, who were currently seeing the Statue of Liberty, for the millionth time. Monster had sat out, for the nine-thousand nine hundreth time. He dialed his mom's number and held it at his ear.

"Hey mom?" asked Monster. Whenever you needed a favor, you call mom. And when you need someone to just listen and nod, go to dad. "I think I'm going to catch the next train to Baltimore. Is that alright?" Monster's mom went into lecture-mode about how to use the two-way tickets and he rolled his eyes, taking mental notes.

Monster packed his backpack and took a cab to the train station. God, he couldn't wait to get home.

"Aww!" the girls exclaimed. They had watched _She's the Man_, _John Tucker Must Die_, and were currently on _Titanic_. They had added boxes of tissues to the chaos that used to be Chase's living room. "It's so sad!" sniffed Sophie. She looked around and giggled. Jackson, Dylan, and Andie had passed out; Sophie decided to do the same.

"Shit," murmured Chase. He and the guys of the crew had decided to go the Dragon, but were dismayed that it wasn't the same without their girls. He whipped out his phone with a cocky grin gracing his features. "Let's interrupt the girl's lovey-dovey sob story movie-thon shall we men?" they all laughed but nodded. Chase dialed the 1 on speed dial and waited for Andie to pick up.

Andie was jutted awake with the ringing on her phone. She had set a different ringtone for every person. Sometimes it was hard to remember which was which, but she knew this one immediately. It was playing Everything I Can't Have by Robin Thicke. Their song. "Wha u eet?" Chase chuckled.

"Careful their babe, you might sound intelligent," said Chase with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off you face Boy Band, cuz I know it's there," Andie snapped, fully awake now. "Now what do you need?"

"Come to the Dragon, we're all there, and it's no fun without you," Chase said loudly, trying to drown the music in the background. Andie smiled and stood up.

"We'll be there in 15 love you," yawned Andie.

"I love you too see you," said Chase before pocketing his cell phone.

"Ooh, love…" snickered Cable and Chase hit his head.

"Yeah I love her," said Chase. "I know Moose has mad love for Soph and Cable, aren't you and Missy steady?" At this, Cable shut up.

"Yeah we kinda broke up," he said uneasily. "I haven't seen, talked, or heard about her since the break. That was a week ago and I'm worried bout her." Moose punched his arm lightly.

"Dude, have you _met_ Missy?" exclaimed Hair. "She'll have a piss-fit, and don't forget about Andie! Oh boy, you're gonna be a dead man!" Cable nodded and looked at the door, as the girls came in, including Sophie, Kido, Fly, and Missy. Andie stalked over to Cable immediately.

"You little mother-fucking bitch!" yelled Andie. Cable shrunk back and disappeared into the crowd. Chase caught Andie from running after him and kissed her fiercely.

"He is…gonna…be sorry…he hurt her!" mumbled Andie breathlessly between kisses. Chase chuckled into her mouth and pulled back. "I wanna kill him!"

"Shh!" Chase put a hand on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Cable is a big boy, Missy is a big girl. Let them handle it, they _can_."

Andie sighed. "I know they can it's just. I know the pain of being broken up with, and I don't want Miss to have to deal with it!"

Chase beamed at Andie. "You're so cute when you do that!" As they leaned in for another kiss, a shot rang out through the club, and everyone froze. As soon as one scream rang out, the club burst into hysteria. Chase grabbed Andie and pulled her through the crowd, directly to the back. He pushed her to a wall, took one look at Andie's face tearing up, and soothed her. "C'mon babe, there's gonna be a back door. It's a club, isn't there always?" At this Andie lit up. She pulled Chase to the place where seemingly, there was a wall. Andie felt along the wall and pushed on it suddenly; the wall opened to reveal an alley.

"You stay here, I'm gonna get the others," said Andie. Chase looked at Andie like she had grown another head.

"There's not a snowball's chance in hell!" exclaimed Chase. Andie glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine! I'll bring the car to the back, if I get here and your not, then you have 10 minutes before I come in."

"And what about you?" said Andie shakily, voicing her concerns. Chase sighed.

"Then you wait. Just wait. But just in case…" Chase grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her fiercely. Andie grabbed his sleeves as not fall over. Chase leaned his forehead against hers. "Be careful Sunshine. This is probably not the right time, but…" Chase pulled a velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it. Andie gasped and smiled. "I'll do it formally later, but...for luck?" Andie kissed his lightly and nodded. Chase put the velvet box back in his pocket, the ring in hand. He slipped it on Andie's left ring finger, kissed her knuckles, and jogged down the street. Andie walked backwards and leaned against the wall. She exhaled happily, and put her face in her hands, determined not to cry. She sighed, unhappily this time, and ran back into the Dragon.

Andie was appalled. The whole club had almost emptied. Only a dozen cops and some handcuffed people. One cop spotted her and she ran back out, not looking back.

When she had gone at least 2 miles down the road, dangerously close to P.J.'s house, she saw Felicia walking down the street, alone, with tears streaming down her face. When she saw Andie she ran to her and hugged her tightly. Andie was frozen in shock.

"Oh my god D…Tuck…he, oh my god!" Felicia was gasping for breath. Andie held onto her so she didn't topple over. Sure she wasn't on good terms with Felicia, but she wasn't heartless. And obviously the girl was completely wasted. Even a total nutcase could see that. Good thing Andie got straight A's in Nutcase 101.

"What did he do Leesh?" asked Andie softly. Felicia had had a huge crush on Tuck and she had always held a grudge on Andie for being the object of his affections.

"He, um…we did that," said Felicia uneasily. The rest of her word came out in a rush and were hardly audible. "And then he slapped me across my face and said that I was just a replacement for you. And he kicked me out and…" Andie looked at her sadly.

"I'll take you Missy's," said Andie bluntly. "Her house isn't far from here. About 20 minutes walk, c'mon let's go Leesh."

"Miss Thang what are you doin here?!" exclaimed Missy. "Chase is bouncing off the walls at his place! Why aren't you-…_Leesh_? You look horrid girl!" Missy ushered them in, but Andie shook her head.

"You take care of Felicia, she's wasted," said Andie quietly. "I'll be in the tree, I'mma call Chase." Andie walked across Missy's yard and climbed into the tree and flipped opened her cell phone, pressing the '1'. Chase answered immediately.

"I'm in our tree, come get me Chase," said Andie. She was fully aware that she sounded desperate, weary, and vulnerable; but at the moment she didn't care. The next second Missy was up in the tree with her.

"Girl is that a ring I see on your hand?" accused Missy, grabbing Andie's hand swiftly. Andie blushed.

"Yeah, for luck," said Andie quickly. "He said he would do it formally later tonight. There he is. I'll talk to you tomorrow girl." Andie jumped down and ran over to Chase's SUV. Immediately, Chase roughly grabbed her shoulder and crushed her lips with his. They were hungry, they knew it. Andie gasped as Chase's hands went under her tank top. She was hotter than she thought, as Chase's hands were ice cold, sending a chill down her body. Chase sensed her uneasiness and untangled himself from her. He started up the car and drove.

"God I was worried," sighed Chase. He stroked her outer palm with his thumb. "I love you so much, and I got to thinking about how much…like a part of me would die without you Andie. I love you Sunshine."

"I love you Boy Band, and I knew that you would be worried," confessed Andie. "I knew that you would go ballistic, and that eventually you would give and just wait." Andie smiled at him, repeating his previous words. Chase pulled into his garage and put the keys into his pocket, climbing out with Andie. She stopped and pouted at him.

"Carry me?" she asked. Chase smirked and leaned over, so Andie could hop onto his back. "No, like bride-carry." Chase shrugged and leaned down, picking up Andie suddenly. She squealed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As chase opened the door, Dylan ran towards them. "Act asleep." whispered Chase before she bombarded them. "Dylan, Andie's asleep. We're tired, so can we just go to bed? I'll tell you tomorrow." Dylan nodded and numbly walked to the kitchen.

Andie sighed and fell back on the bed. She had on one of the nightgowns that belonged to her mom. It was white, and had lace on it. It fell mid-thigh and felt like you were lying on a cloud. Andie had only worn it once, trying it on, but she felt that it was a special night. Chase came out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants and Andie found herself staring at his toned abs. Chase smirked at her.

"You like what you see?" said Chase, the cockiness evident in her voice. Andie glared slightly at him, and giggled when his jaw dropped at her. He stumbled over to the bed and grabbed the ring off of the bedside table and leaned down on one knee by the bed. Andie sat up and looked down at him, biting her lip.

"Andie West, you make me whole," started Chase. "You're a beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, radiant, kick-ass dancer, and most of all, you complete me. I would go insane if I didn't have you. Andie West, would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" Andie screamed the word so loud she was sure the whole neighborhood heard it. Chase slipped the ring on her finger, and beamed at her. He laid on the bed beside her and she straddled him. "We're engaged." She whispered. Chase nodded. "The crew is gonna be happy for us," Andie said off-handedly. "Blake will be breathing down our neck about everything, Sarah will yell but is gonna be as bad as Blake, and Ben…he'll try and hurt you. But that's the least of my worries right now." Andie whispered the last part. Chase attacked his lips with hers.

"I love you Sunshine,"

"I love you Boy Band,"


	9. Damaged

**Damaged by Danity Kane. DON'T OWN.**

**Okay, you have my official permission to skin me alive! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! I've been busy though. I started dance, homework every night, and the kicker? My laptop stopped working! The wireless and internet I mean. so I had to get a new one, and right now I'm copying down, this from my other laptop, and it's a lot of crap so I'll stop on that now. LOL. But seriously, give me your patience, because now the updates will come faster! **

**EEEP! Andie and Chase are engaged. OMG, I had to do it, the waiting was killing me! Anyway, this chapter, um…idk really…kind of a filler but oh well!**

Andie woke up by rolling over, and simultaneously rolling of the bed. She groaned and rubbed her head. Something got stuck in her hair and she yelped. After untangling her hair, she realized it was her ring. Andie finally got a good look at her ring.

It was a gold band, with a silver ring around it, looking like ivy. Only it didn't go under the ring, just on the top. There was a princess-cut sapphire in the middle, with the silver wrapping around it, securing it in place. Now on a closer look, Andie saw that there were little opals in the crevices on the silver ivy. _'Hot damn it must've cost a fortune!' _Andie thought. She sat on the bed, and flopped back. Just as she was about to get up, she heard a squeal and was bombarded by 5 female bodies.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you got _engaged_ for dancing's sake?" Andie bolted up at this voice.

"Oh my god, Nora! I thought you and Ty left!" Andie hugged Nora tightly before looking at her friends. Kido looked ecstatic, Missy was about to burst, Nora was beaming, Felicia, _Felicia?_,looked content that she was included, and Fly, Andie realized with shock, wasn't wearing her glasses. "Contacts," said Fly as way of explanation, and Andie nodded.

"So girl, dish!" exclaimed Missy. She held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Lemme see the rock!" Andie blushed and held out her left hand. The girls screamed yet again. "Holy shitzels! Girlfriend, Chase has got some mad love for you!"

"Girls I'll be right back," said Nora. They hardly noticed.

Missy planted herself by Andie, churning out multiple questions. "So, how did he propose?" "What happened to you at the club?" "Seriously, in the _alley?_""Okay, so in you bedroom?" Finally Andie threw one at her.

"So what happened with you and Cable?" Missy promptly shut up. She sighed and began slowly.

"He had spent the night at my house, nothing new really," Missy shrugged. "I suggested that I stay at his place and meet his parents sometime, and he just froze! I pestered him about it, and then Cable exploded. Like wow! Then we yelled, and had a huge fight and, I don't know. He just said that we were over and left." Fly sighed.

"You don't know, do you?" Andie and Missy looked at each other, confused. "Cable is adopted. Well, he knew his parents. He was five. Cable was a straight A student. I mean the boy's a genius! Then he got into a fight at school, and when he came home, all his bags were packed. They dropped him off at an orphanage and that was that. A few weeks later, some couple who couldn't have a baby themselves picked him up. But a couple of months ago, Cable's mom died of alcohol and physical abuse. The police found out it was his dad. Since Cable is 18, he's now living on his own, with child support from his dad. He's gotten over it, but it still hurts. We can tell."

"God I'm such a bitch!" exclaimed Missy. "I have to apologize! Bye D!" Missy rushed out hurriedly, and Fly and Kido following saying.

"Oh my god, gimme my car keys Miss!"

"You my ride home Fly!"

Nora came back in laughing. She sat down across from Andie Indian-style. "Okay you and I have some major-girl bonding to do. I'm gonna come clean. I didn't like you when I first met you. You acted like you knew everything cause you came from the streets. And Ty obviously paid you more attention than me, but I brushed by that as soon he went all over-protective with Chase…and I'm sorry."

"Oh…my," coughed Andie. She always thought Nora had a stick up her ass. She said this, and the former laughed.

"I kinda did when you think about it," shrugged Nora.

"But now I know that its just Ty!" teased Andie. Nora scoffed and shoved Andie. Nora glanced at her watch and gasped. "Holy shit I have to go D! Love you!" Nora bounded out of the room quickly. Andie sighed and slammed a hand on the headboard before standing up and stretching.

"Where are you babe?" asked Andie absentmindedly, as she walked downstairs. NO sign of Chase yet today. Quite shocking really. She saw a note pinned on the fridge.

_Andie,_

_Out with Dylan for day, don't burn house down. _

_Love, Chase_

_PS-be home around 3 or 4 _

Andie sighed, yet again. Chase was going out more and more these days and it worried her. Chase was a big boy yes, but he needed to be looked after, as much as she needed to be needed. Even though she wont admit it.

"Hey…you okay?" Andie turned and saw Jackson walking unsteadily towards her. She had on Aeropostale pajama pants and a hot pink spaghetti strap. Her fire red hair was a total mess and she was wiping her eyes tiredly. Andie smiled and hugged Jackson close to her. "Okiedokie…that's a no I take it?"

Andie nodded slowly. "I don't know anymore Jackson, I just don't know. I'm 18 and engaged, I'd never think in a million years…I don't know. Its just a shock, you know? Mom dead, dad soon to be dead. Living with my fiancé, my _amazing_ fiancé. And his brother, and my sister…my _sister_ imagine that?! And his cousin, and, and, _and_ _I don't know_!" Andie ran upstairs and slammed her and Chase's bedroom door and flopped on the bed belly-down and burst into tears.

Chase and Dylan were out and about when Dylan got a frantic call from Jackson, and insisted Chase drop her off at home before running more errands. Dylan erupted through the door and ran upstairs, before yelling a hello to Jackson, who was nowhere to be found. When Dylan opened the bedroom door, she saw Andie crying on the bed, and Jackson sitting across the room in a chair. She gave a sigh of relief and ran out the door. "Good luck!" she yelled back.

"Andie…?" said Dylan softly. Andie looked up cautiously. Dylan handed Andie a white bag, clearly from a pharmacy. Andie looked in, than looked at Dylan horrifically. She threw the bag on the bed.

"Don't even think about it! It's impossible!" Andie exclaimed. Dylan shook her head and walked downstairs wordlessly. Andie looked again in the white bag and shivered before shoving the bag onto the floor and under the bed.


	10. AN IMPORTANT!

A/N IMPORTANT!!!!!!

This story has become too much for me, and I don't find myself capable of continuing it. If you have found this story to your abilities, email me and you can have this story. I am currently working on Squidney301's story 'Strip Tease', and don't think I can handle both.

So, email me, send me a draft of the next chapter, and I will see…

Love, McKenzie Raye


End file.
